


Outono

by Alassea



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alassea/pseuds/Alassea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Outono A primeira parte conta a história de como Erabor foi reconquistada pela Companhia e os anos que se seguem a este evento. "A guerra estava perdida (...). Thorin Escudo de Carvalho podia sentir que o fim estava próximo. Até que ele sentiu um temor no chão."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Thorin

Seus olhos vagavam pelas cores e sons da cidade e ele pensava em como seu coração havia ficado tão duro. Fili e Kili olhavam maravilhados às atividades, se divertiam e riam levando todos os membros da companhia em sua alegria. Todos menos um. Quando foi que Thorin escudo de carvalho tinha se tornado tão seco a tudo à sua volta? Faziam dois anos que Erabor havia voltado para o anões. Dois anos! A Montanha Solitária e seu esplendor inquestionável voltou a iluminar a terra média, mas o coração de Throrin parecia não estar satisfeito com nenhum de seus feitos. Dain prosperava também, e nessa nova era para a cidade os humanos, elfos e anões haviam concordado em celebrar anualmente a queda de Smaug com um novo festival, o dia dos três exércitos. Neste dia, os governantes de cada um dos três exércitos e suas cortes se encontrariam em um local escolhido para comemorar. Neste ano, o banquete, a festa e as comemorações ficaram ao encango da cidade de Dain, outrora destruída por Smaug.

  
O Rei sob a montanha deixou seus olhos vagarem pelas pipas coloridas, barracas com guloseimas perfumadas e lamparinas brilhantes que aqueciam a cidade naquela manhã fria. Suas botas faziam um ruído ao tocarem nas calçadas de pedra, mas o som era abafado pela algazarra à sua volta.  
Foi então que seus olhos foram atraídos por uma figura pequena que se abaixava em um canto escuro e sujo de um beco. Era um menino e ele estava procurando algo no chão. Antes que o Rei sob a montanha pudesse conjecturar o que chamou a a atenção da criança, ele viu o menino pegar um osso de galinha, quase seco e leva-lo a boca.

  
Foi então que Thorin enxergou as roupas dele, rasgadas e sujas de lama, sangue e algo amarelo. Os anões não são conhecidos por sua generosidade, e o Rei sob a Montanha havia sido acusado de estar tão doente por ouro como seu avô esteve, mas alguma coisa fez com que Thorin, filho de Thain, filho de Thror estendesse a sua generosidade para aquele menino, naquele momento. Ele nem se deu conta, do momento em que estirou a mão e pagou por um pedaço de pão, tudo que ele via eram as costas magras e encurvadas do menino, que tremiam levemente. Não se deu conta de como seus companheiros de jornada e a corte recém formada de Erabor paravam a sua volta, sem compreender o motivo por trás do comportamento de seu rei. Tudo a sua volta havia dissolvido. As únicas coisas que restavam eram ele e o menino.

  
Pressentindo a aproximação de alguém o garoto se virou e ao olhar em seus olhos, Thorin congelou. Eram olhos de um castanho-amarelado, âmbar e amendoados. Quando Thorin encarou o garoto, os olhos que o encararam de volta não eram olhos de um garoto inominado, da cidade de Dain. Eram os olhos de Mírië. O anão sentiu o tempo parar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Thorin

  
A guerra estava perdida, a união entre anões, elfos e humanos não estava sendo suficiente para deter os Goblins e Wargs que conseguiam escapar da estratégia planejada previamente com Gandalf. Foi quando Thorin Escudo de Carvalho surgiu juntamente com sua Companhia para se juntar com Dain, os homens do Lago e os elfos da floresta. Com seu grito à seus aliados, o Rei sob a Montanha iniciou sua empreitada, cortando a cabeça do goblin mais próximo. A moral dos exércitos aliados à ele aumentou imediatamente, pois naquele momento, o anão emanava respeito, confiança, bravura e coragem. No escuro, o grandioso comandante brilhava como ouro em brasa, sua armadura exibindo leves nuances em azul, laranja e vermelho.

  
Fili e Kili lutavam em dupla, de costas um para o outro, contra meia dúzia de inimigos. O primeiro goblin que atacou teve seu braço decepado por uma das espadas duplas do herdeiro de Erabor, enquanto que seu irmão mais novo enfiou um pesado machado contra o crânio de um goblin particularmente horrendo. Com um rápido movimento, Kili conseguiu libertar seu machado e se adiantou para acabar com o próximo inimigo. O irmão sorriu levemente e sussurrou algo como um incentivo. Em seguida, Fili terminou por perfurar o coração de dois goblins, quando Kili matou o ultimo inimigo que os cercava. Quando olharam a sua volta, no entanto, perceberam que sua pequena vitória possuía pouco significado.

  
Os guarda-costas de Bolg e Thorin estavam cada vez mais perto, o confronto tão esperado ia acontecer em segundos. Foi quando os olhos de torin se viraram para um vulto negro que escalava um dos braços da montanha próximo à ele. Os irmãos viram o tio se virar rapidamente para Kili e mecher os lábios numa frase já conhecida.

  
‘Kili, atire!’

  
O anão não excitou em puxar uma flecha e atirar na cabeça do warg que havia tentado emboscar o tio. Neste instante, Thorin ergueu seu escudo de carvalho enquanto desviava do primeiro ataque dos protetores de Bolg. O anão rolou no chão e se levantou rapidamente, levantando sua espada e cortando o goblin da virilha ao pescoço. Os poucos segundos que se seguiram à queda deste foram de confusão para todos, menos para Thorin. Quando o Rei sob a Montanha olhou a seu redor ele percebeu que, apesar da destreza de seus companheiros, semelhantes e aliados, a vitória parecia estar escorrendo entre seus dedos. Os goblins e wargs eram mais numerosos.  
Entretanto, não pode pensar muito sobre isso, Bolg estava isolado no centro de um circulo feito por seus protetores, que avançavam na direção de Thorin, mas dessa vez eles não cometeriam o mesmo erro. Dois goblins correram ao mesmo tempo para ataca-lo, tudo que o anão pode pensar na hora que o primeiro conseguiu sogar sua espada a dois metros de distância foi em abaixar, girar e puxar seu machado de guerra do cinto.

  
O rei estava se cansando. O suor escorria por sua face, misturado com sangue de goblin e lama. Se aproveitado dessa situação um dos protetores de Bolg conseguiu ferir Thorin no braço esquerdo. O sangue vermelho e quente escorreu por entre a ligação da armadura. O anão podia sentir que o fim estava próximo. Não conseguiria lutar contra todos àqueles goblins sozinho, muitos wargs apareciam escalando as paredes da montanha para em seguida se jogarem em cima de seus aliados, que estavam ocupados e distraídos por suas lutas. Com um longo suspiro, ele aceitou a derrota, cada vez mais palpável. Foi quando ele sentiu o chão tremer. Um temor que se aproximava cada vez mais. Seu sangue congelou. Que outras criaturas as trevas teriam conseguido atrair? Contra quem mais ele deveria lutar, não só por Erabor, mas por tantas outras vidas?

  
Thorin não foi o primeiro a identificar a fonte deste tremor. Uma vozinha longínqua gritou e ele pode reconhecer Ori e a palavra olifonte. Quando ergueu o olhar o rei finalmente conseguiu discernir o grande animal, que balançava a cabeça acertando goblins e wars, enquanto corria no campo de batalha. Felizmente, a surpresa de Thorin foi compartilhada pelos goblins que só tiveram tempo de se agarrar a seu comandante e se afastar do rei anão para procurar proteção em um terreno mais acentuado. Os olifontes estavam empurrando os inimigos contra a montanha, mas estes não conseguiam encontrar refugio nesta, pois as grandes águias de Gandalf os encontravam e os jogavam de volta a planície onde os grandes mamíferos e o exército que veio com eles estava atacando.

  
Thorin procurou uma bandeira, algo que lhe dissesse de onde essa ajuda inesperada poderia ter vindo. Em pouco tempo encontrou um porta estandarte, o homem moreno carregada um pano prateado, com duas lanças brancas que estavam cruzadas sobre um sol dourado. O anão nunca havia visto esse emblema, mas não teve tempo para pensar muito sobre isso, a surpresa inicial estava se esvaindo e as lutas eram retomadas. Thorin precisava encontrar Bolg para se certificar que este encontraria seu fim.

                   

* * *

 

A batalha havia terminado. As cabeças de Bolg, de seus protetores e de alguns wargs haviam sido colocadas em estacas e adornavam agora o caminho solitário que levava ao portão principal da entrada de Erabor.

  
Beorn sorriu para Thorin, ambos estavam à procura de Bilbo, que havia desaparecido durante a batalha.

  
‘É difícil procura-lo pelo cheiro, todo esse sangue de goblin arruinou meu excelente olfato, meu amigo!’

  
‘Gandalf disse que o avistou por aqui, mas já olhamos tantas vezes, talvez nosso amigo ladrão tenha ido para outro lugar. De qualquer maneira, preciso encontra-lo. Tenho que me desculpar por algumas palavras duras que proferi.’ Ao ouvir o Rei de Erabor falar sobre desculpas Beorn sorriu novamente.

  
‘Você percorreu um longo caminho, Thorin, filho de Thrain. Diga-me, o que te fez mudar tanto?’

  
‘A certeza da morte me fez perceber muitas coisas. Creio que minha teimosia poderia ter nos custado muito mais do que a Arkenstone do meu pai. Vencemos à batalha, mas qual será o real custo disto?’

  
‘O que você quer dizer?’

  
‘Essa tal de rainha dourada, que esses haradrim dizem servir, você já ouviu algo sobre ela?’

  
‘Não, nada! Mas ouvi rumores hoje, os soldados a amam, dizem que ela é linda, a mais bela flor do Harad.’ Ao ouvir isso, Thorin deu um riso seco, mas qualquer que fosse o comentário que seguisse, ele foi interrompido pola voz de Bilbo, que os chamou por detrás de uma pedra grande. Ao perceber que o amigo estava vivo a expressão no rosto do anão mudou completamente e ele abriu um sorriso aberto.

  
Thorin seguiu o som da voz de Bilbo e o ajudou a se levantar, depois que se certificou que o único ferimento era na cabeça, mas não estava mais sangrando, o anão pediu perdão pelo jeito que havia se comportado previamente.

  
‘Acho que vou gostar mais desse Thorin menos emburrado!’ riu-se Bilbo.

  
‘Vamos meus amigos, devemos voltar ao acampamento. Hoje teremos um banquete para comemorar a derrota de Smaug e de nossos desprezíveis inimigos. Hoje a noite será de festa!’ Ao dizer isso Beorn liderou a caminhada de volta.

  
‘Acalme-se Beorn. Não sabemos ainda qual será o desfecho dessa aventura!’

  
‘O que você quer dizer Thorin?’

  
‘Bilbo, enquanto você estava desacordado nós ganhamos a guerra, entretanto ainda é cedo para comemorarmos. Os homens e elfos ainda demandam uma parte do ouro, e, apesar de eu ter acordado que pagaria tanto o que Smaug havia roubado quanto uma gratificação por seu auxílio em tempos difíceis, não acho justo que eles recebam mais. Quando meu reino foi tomado e destruído, ninguém se ofereceu a arcar com nossas despesas, por que eu haveria de fazer diferente? Ademais, não ganhamos essa batalha sem ajuda! Os haradrim chegaram com um grande exército e olifontes, destruíram muitos de nossos inimigos, mas, ao termino da batalha, quando os homens e elfos queriam sua parte no tesouro, eles se colocaram na frente do portão principal, disseram que a Rainha Dourada não iria tolerar roubo, que o tesouro de Erabor era de Erabor e que se alguém achasse justo receber uma parte de tesouro por ter participado da batalha, que ela iria arcar com tais despesas!’

  
‘Então ela ajudou você na batalha e na manutenção do tesouro do seu pai?’

  
‘Sim.’

  
‘Mas você está irritado com ela?’

  
‘Sim! Imagine, meu amigo, o que ela irá pedir em retribuição?’

  
‘Ele esta assim porque Balin disse que ele não devia negar o pedido dela e que ela provavelmente vai pedir que ele se case com ela!’ Beorn estava vermelho de tanto rir dessa possibilidade, mas Bilbo ainda tinha algumas perguntas.

  
‘E por que essa ideia te desagrada tanto Thorin?’

  
Mas antes que Thorin pudesse responder a pergunta do amigo, eles foram interrompidos por Gandalf que saia de uma das barracas do acampamento onde as negociações sobre o tesouro iam acontecer assim que a rainha dourada se juntasse à eles. O mago estava sorrindo um sorriso enigmático e levantou as sobrancelhas quando os viu, se alegrando pelo retorno de Bilbo e o ajudando a se acomodar na barraca.

 

* * *

 

A armadura de Thorin havia sido limpa, ele e os outros líderes haviam se banhado e estavam em suas melhores aparências. Era meio-dia, o sol estava alto no céu, mas a temperatura ainda era branda por ser inicio de inverno. O rei de Erabor estava impaciente! Ele pode ver ao longe um palaquim de ouro e seda em cima de um filhote de olifonte o se aproximando. Os olifontes adultos e o resto do enorme exército Haradrim estavam a uma distância grande, mas ainda visível.

  
‘Ótimo!’ pensou Thorin. ‘Se tudo isso for uma armadilha para nos distrair eu ainda poderei ver o exercito se aproximando a uma boa distância!’

  
Sua inquietação era compreensível, o exercito da rainha dourada superava e em muito o exercito que Dain havia mandado em seu auxílio. Se as demandas dos Haradrim fossem consideradas exageradas ele não teria escolha se não voltar à Montanha Solitária e esperar que ele tivesse recursos suficientes para aguentar um cerco longo.  
Quando o filhote de olifonte chegou perto de onde o Rei dos Elfos, Bard, Thorin e sua companhia se encontravam ele dobrou suas patas e se abaixou ao chão. Um dos soldados Haradrim se aproximou e estendeu os braços para uma sas cortinas de seda que se abriu. Thorin não conseguiu ver de imediato, o rosto da mulher que escorregou pelo lado do olifonte e foi pega pela cintura por seu soldado, mas quando ela ficou em pé e aprumou sua pose ele ouviu uma voz grave e com muito sotaque dizer:

  
‘Vocês estão na presença de Mírië, Rainha Dourada dos Haradrim! Minha rainha, estes são os líderes dos grandes exércitos ao lado dos quais nós tivemos a honra de combater!’

  
Mírië se aproximou e Thorin pode perceber que ela usava uma coroa de ouro trabalhada que cobria toda sua testa e possuía pequenos pingentes na parte de baixo, que tocavam nas sobrancelhas negras e bem desenhadas. O cabelo liso e negro escorria pelas costas, mas o Rei de Erabor não poderia dizer o quão longo era. O vestido da rainha dourada era de uma prata clara, com um cinto de ouro na cintura e uma pele de lobo sobre os ombros. Ela usava grandes brincos de ouro e pedrinhas prateadas que faziam um som parecido com pequenos sinos quando ela andava. Nos punhos, usava braceletes de ouro liso que chegavam quase até seus cotovelos. Tudo em Mírië parecia ser dourado. A pele que parecia ter sido beijada pelo sol e principalmente os olhos, de um âmbar puro. Os dentes brancos eram um contraste com os lábios vermelhos. Quando ela sorriu ele entendeu o porquê dos homens do Harad anunciarem que ela era a mais bela de todas. Thorin sentiu, então, um ódio inexplicável por aquela menina, pois apesar de todas as joias que ela usava, da sua postura e olhar, era isso que era Mírië.

  
O sol havia esquentado um pouco e ela fez um gesto desatento para o soldado. Ele se aproximou dela e retirou a pele de lobo que lhe cobria os ombros. O ódio de Thorin queimou. Os ombros e peito da menina estavam cobertos de pó de ouro.


	3. Capítulo 2

Olá queridos leitores! Desculpem pela demora na atualização, fiquei sem computador e sem internet, pois estava viajando... Gostaria de começar esse capítulo agradecendo a todos que leem essa fic, mas especialmente à Livlys, Maria Regina, Lourd, Danda e Nim, por terem me ajudado com suas opiniões e impressões dos capítulos anteriores. Gostaria também de acrescentar que as partes da história em que o Harad é mencionado terão o Harad tão maravilhosamente imaginado pela minha querida Myriara como inspiração. Explico: a obra do professor é maravilhosa, mas, até agora, não consegui achar muitas coisas sobre os povos do sul.

Assim, as fanfics escritas por essa querida Mellon, me serviram de inspiração para a descrição de alguns dos costumes Haradrim. Entretanto, muitas coisas também são fruto da minha imaginação alimentada por mitos do oriente, principalmente pela cultura árabe e indiana. Enfim, meu Harad é resultado de um caldeirão de referências. Caso alguém queira perguntar algo, criticar ou comentar, deixem uma PM ou uma Review que eu responderei com muita alegria! Agora, sem mais delongas, ao capítulo.

* * *

 

Thorin

A Rainha Dourada andava vagarosamente por entre os soldados. Ela distribuía sorrisos para os líderes do combate e o Rei sob a Montanha desejou ardentemente que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Bard estava mais próximo à ela, e foi o primeiro a ser cumprimentado com uma mesura delicada.

O humano ficou tão distraído por aquela mulher irritante que sua reverência saiu torta e provocou os risos de seus homens. Thorin pensou que a humilhação serviria para colocar sua atenção no lugar, mas não, Mírië produziu um riso cristalino e amparou Bard, colocando sua pequena mão direita no ombro do arqueiro.

O rei de Erabor achou que poderia socar o homem que matara Smaug, pois tão logo este recuperou o equilíbrio, tocou os lábios na mão que o amparou. Thorin pensou então que toda aquela pompa era ridícula! Ficara esperando por horas o aparecimento de uma menina, que fizera questão de ostentar uma posição superior para então permitir que Bard lhe beijasse a mão? Aquilo não fazia sentido!

Mírië avançou, então, para os próximos da fila, o chamado belo povo, que tinha Thranduil como seu rei na escura floresta de Mirkwood. O semblante da Rainha Dourada mudou radicalmente. Se estivera rindo quando encontrou Bard trazia, agora, um olhar sério e penetrante.

Thorin arqueou a sobrancelha, mas arrependeu-se de tê-lo feito logo em seguida, o corte no supercilio ardeu com o movimento e o Rei sob a Montanha fez uma careta discreta. A tudo isso, tanto Mírië quando Thranduil ficaram alheios, pois se a menina encarada o rei dos elfos, este lhe devolvia um olhar tão intenso quanto. Ambos fizeram uma mesura curta, e nenhuma palavra foi trocada.

Por alguns segundos o anão riu-se desse tratamento tão sério reservado àquele que ele jurara desprezar, mas então percebeu que sua vez havia se aproximado, quando seu olhar foi tragado pelas orbes âmbar de Mírië.  
Tão focado esta em seu olhar que o Rei sob a Montanha falhou em perceber o brilhante sorriso da Rainha Dourada, mas antes que pudesse fazer-lhe uma mesura, ela se aproximou e tocou seu antebraço e enlaçou seus dedos nos dele. Thorin olhou para Mírië com um olhos confusos.

‘Gloriosos combatentes, é com muita honra por ter participado de vossa vitória que eu me junto à tão impressionante companhia!’ Iniciou a rainha. ‘Meu povo preza a bravura acima de tudo e meus soldados me informam que nunca tanta bravura foi presenciada em nenhum campo de batalha! Espero que essa aliança possa prosperar, e garanto que haverá compensação à todos que participaram dessa contenda para liberar estas terras de criaturas tão vis!’ Ela sorriu radiante.

‘Essa vitória é a prova de que nem entre os grandes, um se basta, mas os inimigos desta terra hão de tremer, pois o Harad veio a se somar com os anões de Erabor!’ A rainha levantou as mãos enlaçadas para os soldados, que gritaram extasiados.

Mírië sorria confiante após seu discurso. Ainda segundo a mão do Rei sob a Momtanha ela seguiu para cumprimentar o mago cinza, que a observava atentamente. Thorin vislumbrou Bilbo ao lado de Gandalf, mas o sorriso do amigo fez pouco para lhe acalmar os ânimos.

Tanto era seu nervosismo ao se ver afastado pela Rainha Dourada do Harad que ele nem conseguiu absorver as palavras que esta dirigia a Gandalf. Foi apenas quando ela chamou Bilbo que ele saiu de seu transe.

‘Você deve ser o hobbit, Bilbo Bolseiro, de quem meus emissários tanto falaram e o mago branco exultou como peça crucial na manutençao da paz entre humanos, elfos e anões!'

Bilbo fitou-a em confusão. E Thorin não pôde evitar de pensar nas palavras do hobbit antes da chegada de Mírië e se divertiu ao imaginar que essa rainha poderia pedir algo de Bilbo e esse também não a poderia negar. Ora, o amigo tentara apazigua-lo antes do encontro, veria fazer o mesmo! O sorriso traquinas que abriu ao ver o conviva gaguejando frente á rainha fê-lo soltar um riso abafado.

Qual haviam sido as palavras do amigo, quando continuaram sua conversa na tenda de cura? Ah sim, Bilbo havia lhe dito então que para um homem que havia enfrentado tantas intempéries durante a jornada, não seria uma conversa com uma bela mulher que o desconcertaria! 'Pois é, meu amigo!'

Thorin se via respondendo mentalmente agora. 'um homem que roubou de um dragão, tão-pouco deveria ficar tão nervoso!'

Pela primeira vez, dês de que segurara a mão de Thorin na sua, Mírië soltou os dedos do anão e agarrou as duas mãos do hobbit, que arregalou os olhos quando a rainha haradrin se pôr de joelhos em sua presença e lhe beijos os dedos.

'Abençoado seja aquele que em face ao perigo, junta forcas ainda desconhecidas para apoiar os amigos, que jornada deve ter vivido, precisa contar-me em detalhes os perigos pelo que passaram! Gandalf, vejo que suas sábias palavras são mais do que verdadeiras! Temos um ditado no Harad que diz que um grão de areia é capaz de mudar a balança, Bilbo Bolseiro realizou grandes feitos e ajudou na formação dessa aliança que foi capaz de derrotar esses seres horrorosos!' dizendo isso, a rainha dourada continuou seu percurso, buscando conhecer, então, outros soldados que participaram da batalha. Desta vez, Thorin ficou parado, junto aos outros líderes enquanto ela caminhava.

 

* * *

 

 

Fili

Fili havia terminado de arrumar a manga da camisa verde escura que usava. Ele olhava para os pés de maneira atenta, procurando alguma sujeira nas botas. Ao constatar que estavam perfeitas sorriu. O tio estava uma pilha de nervos e ele sabia que não deveria dar mais um problema para se somar à pilha. Thorin normalmente não se importaria com as botas sujas dos sobrinhos, mas hoje haveria o jantar de comemoração da derrota de Smaug e dos goblins e por algum motivo, o tio havia estado insuportável a tarde toda.

O jovem anão se perguntava se o mau humor do tio não estava ligado as burocracias envolvidas na relação entre Erabor e o Harad, agora considerado reino amigo. Mírië, a Rainha Dourada, era muito bonita e carismática, mas Fili havia percebido que ela era uma líder extremamente diferente do tio. ‘Ela não deve ter passado pelos duros caminhos da vida como ele.’ Pensou.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta de seus aposentos. O irmão não esperou resposta. Kili entrou rindo alto.

‘Você nunca vai adivinhar a cena com a qual eu acabei de me deparar!’ O irmão mais novo não esperou pela resposta e emendou: ‘ O tio estava esfumaçando pelas orelhas quando saiu do escritório de Balin enquanto ele e Bilbo riam abertamente! Claro que eu já estou imaginando como o tio vai responder a o que quer que seja que Balin tenha feito.’

‘Você não sabe o que aconteceu?’

‘Imagino que tenha relação com a tal proposta de casamento que o tio deva fazer hoje a noite. Esse jantar parece ser a oportunidade perfeita.’

‘Não sei não, Kili, vi o tio saindo de uma das tendas depois de falar com a senhora Mírië. Ele não parecia muito propenso à um pedido de casamento. De qualquer jeito descobriremos no jantar.’

‘Você vai vestido assim? Está pior que o senhor Bolseiro! Desde esta tarde ele vem procurando uma roupa que considere digna!’

‘Esse é um dia importante para Erabor, para nosso tio.’ Ele não queria completar dizendo o quanto não queria decepcionar Thorin, mas Kili entendeu, afinal, os olhos do irmão brilhavam com a mesma preocupação.

‘Devemos caminhar até o hall principal então. Não devemos nos atrasar.’

Fili assentiu. Ele e o irmão caminharam até o hall de entrada e não se surpreenderam por encontrar o tio já pronto, em pé ao lado da cadeira do soberano de Erabor, esperando.

‘Parece uma ave de rapina, pronto para atacar à presa.’ Pensou Fili. Poucas vezes na vida havia visto uma expressão tão raivosa no rosto do tio.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite o anão teve seus pensamentos interrompidos, desta vez pela chegada de Mírië. A dama trajava um vestido de um azul escuro quase preto que lhe descia até os pés, os quais ostentavam sapatos de ouro. Mas não foram as joias, a coroa ou os cabelos da Rainha Dourada que chamaram à atenção do jovem príncipe. Sua pele que antes era dourada estava coberta de desenhos intrincados e negros.

‘Senhora Mírië, é com grande prazer que a recebo em Erabor.’ Disse Thorin, mas seus olhos eram frios.

 

* * *

 

Thorin

O jantar transcorria como o esperado. Os anões e homens bebiam e riam alto, mas na mesa onde o Rei de Erabor sentava com os seus as conversas eram mais contidas. A dama Mírië havia perguntado sobre a ausência do rei élfico, entretanto, essa havia sido a ultima interação que ela e Thorin. Ele suspirou, lembrando-se da conversa privada que haviam tido depois das apresentações oficiais.

A rainha dourada o havia chamado em particular e Thorin sentiu que teria que ter a tão temida conversa com sua nova aliada, mas desconfiava de cada sorriso, de cada toque e de cada olhar que a mulher lhe lançava. Ela convidou-a a sentar-se.

‘Gostaria de poder recebe-la em melhores condições, mas os últimos anos não foram fáceis para o meu povo.’

‘Não há necessidade para formalidades senhor.’ Ela disse, abrindo mais um daqueles sorrisos que tanto o irritavam. ‘Eu pedi essa audiência particular para explicar-lhe algumas coisas que por certo devem estar te incomodando.’

‘Sua franqueza me permite responde-la da mesma maneira, sim, estive conjecturando o motivo por traz da sua aparição inesperada e da ajuda que me ofereceu na defesa de meus tesouros. Adianto-lhe que não irei arcar com um pagamento não estipulado previamente!’ Ele disse levantando-se e caminhando em direção a uma das janelas daquele que havia se tornado seu escritório.

‘Creio que tenha me entendido mal, senhor! Não há nenhum tesouro que possa me oferecer que seja capaz de preencher meu coração. Só existem nesse mundo três coisas que eu desejo e ainda não possuo, Thorin, filho de Thrain. Entretanto, me foi informado que você poderia me ajudar a conseguir dois desses meus desejos, por isso, e unicamente isso, foi que trouxe os exércitos de meu marido e de meu tio para lutar nessa sua batalha.’

‘E o que seriam esses dois desejos?’ Thorin cuspiu a pergunta, o ódio que sentia por aquela estrangeira desrespeitosa ardendo-lhe o peito.

‘A alguns anos uma pessoa muito querida desapareceu. O oráculo do sul previu que ela apareceria novamente aqui. Peço que permita que fique em Erabor até que eu possa encontra-la. Quanto ao meu segundo desejo, acredite, a prosperidade de seu reino é a chave para consegui-lo. Faremos contratos e iremos comercializar, deixe-me fazer minha parte para restaurar o mais grandioso reino do anões e tudo que te peço é que me deixe procurar por ele!’ Os olhos de Mírië se arregalaram então. Tão distrida estivera, tentando convencer Thorin de sua honestidade, que deixara uma informação valiosa escapar.

‘Ela busca o amante!’ Pensou o Rei, a rainha dourada já era casada e ainda buscava por outro homem! Desavergonhada! Menina despudorada! Mas não podia deixar sua antipatia em relação a ela se sobrepor à necessidade de seu povo. ‘Mande metade do seu exército de volta ao Harad e me informe dos produtos que dispõe para venda. Quanto ao seu outro pedido, não posso negá-lo, não depois da ajuda que me prestou, mas lhe aviso, se descobrir alguma mentira, alguma traição, o convite para permanecer em Erabor irá acabar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Olá queridos leitores e amigos! Estou muito feliz com a resposta positiva que venho recebendo de pessoas tão interessantes! Algumas das dúvidas que apareceram nas reviews serão tratadas nesse capítulo, mas não todas, afinal, estamos apenas no começo. Ah, fiquei especialmente contente que alguns de vocês estão pegando as pistas que eu deixo nos capítulos...=) sinto que estou conseguindo com que as indagações do nosso amado Thorin sejam também indagações dos leitores, e isso é muito bom!

Como sempre, um obrigada muito especial à Livlys, Danda, Lourd, Sadie, Maria Regina e Nim, pelos comentários e incentivos. Eles fizeram minha semana e me incentivaram a escrever esse capítulo mais rápido! I would also like to thank my international readers!

* * *

 

Thorin

 

As divagações do Rei de Erabor foram interrompidas pelos risos dos sobrinhos. Fili e Kili eram como filhos para Thorin, ele os havia ensinando a manejar uma espada, havia esculpido brinquedos de madeira para alegrar-lhes as poucas horas de lazer que os príncipes possuíam e havia carregado seus corpinhos quentes quando o sono os tomava fora de seu quarto.

Se lembrou então das tantas vezes que havia temido pelos sobrinhos, a poucas horas atrás eles tinham lutado lado à lado em uma batalha que era tão maior do que as experiências vividas nos poucos anos de vida. Pela segunda vez naquele dia o Rei se questionou se a Arkenstone de seu pai teria valido todos os riscos.

A voz do sobrinho mais velho chamou sua atenção e Thorin passou a observar a interação que esse e Kili tinham com Mírië. Sorriu sutilmente ao perceber que Bilbo, que estava sentado na mesa ao lado estava tentando ouvir a conversa.

‘Me perdoe a audácia, senhora, mas por que sua pele está toda pintada? O que são esses desenhos intrincados?’

‘Mestre Fili, sua pergunta me alegra! Me alegra que esteja interessado nos costumes do meu povo. Esses desenhos são parte da comemoração. No Harad, os dias de festa são comemorados intensamente. Os preparativos podem levar dias! As mulheres das casas mais afortunadas tem os corpos pintados com uma tinta preta proveniente de uma planta do Harad. Nos casamentos, por exemplo, inclui-se as iniciais do noivo, é parte de uma das brincadeiras procurá-las pela pele da noiva.’

Ela parecia perdida nas memórias, os olhos brilhantes vagavam pelo salão, mas Thorin duvidou que ela estivesse realmente enxergando algo a sua volta. Ao falar do casamento, Mírië parecia feliz, sua face se suavizou, como se a máscara que usava para conquistar à todos caísse.

Para o rei de Erabor, era como se fosse possível que ela se tornasse ainda mais bela. Foi então que ele se lembrou mais uma vez da sua conversa, do deslize da rainha, de sua infidelidade. Toda e qualquer simpatia que ele havia sentido anteriormente se dissipou, tão rapidamente quanto havia surgido. ‘Ela é uma cobra, venosa e perigosa, não devo me esquecer, seus sorrisos são distribuídos sem consideração, não há sentimento verdadeiro por trás deles, ela é falsa e traiçoeira!’

‘Quando os haradrim vencem uma batalha é costumeiro que as damas incluam as iniciais de seus campeões em locais escondidos, também como uma brincadeira.’

‘Então a senhora também escondeu as iniciais de seu campeão?’

‘Mas é claro, mestre Kili! O local exato, entretanto, é um segredo, que deve ser desbravado apenas por ele!’

‘É uma pena, então, que seu marido não esteja presente. Um desperdício da sua tinta.’

‘Mas é claro que é uma pena, caríssimo mestre Thorin, meu marido adoraria poder celebrar com companhia tão agradável. No entanto, quanto ao desperdício da minha tinta, confie em mim, senhor, quando digo que eu não consideraria um desperdício nada que me rendesse o apreço dos seus. Seus sobrinhos, atrevo-me a dizer, apreciaram esse pouco da cultura Harad que eu pude personificar hoje. Acredite, eu sei como é a sensação de entrar em contato com essa cultura tão vasta e diferente pela primeira vez. Pode ser um pouco desconcertante.’

‘Como assim, dama Mírië?’

‘Mestre Kili, eu não fui criada no Harad. Minha mãe era haradrim, e meu pai...bem, digamos apenas que ele era daqui, da Terra-Média. Foi aqui que aprendi a ler os papéis e as estrelas, pela primeira vez.’

‘Mas, então, como foi que a senhora viajou para o Harad?’

‘Por que a senhora foi para o Harad?’

Mírië sorriu mais uma vez e Thorin se perguntou se ela nunca ficava com dor no rosto por distribuir tantos sorrisos aos sobrinhos. Aos seus sobrinhos!

‘Bem, vou responder a pergunta de meu caro Fili antes, para depois explicar a vossa pergunta, querido Kili. Fui para o Harad pois não havia outro lugar para onde eu poderia ir.’ Os olhos da dama dourada estavam marejados, ela continuou com um sorriso triste.

‘Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era uma menina. Ela havia me ensinado um pouco da língua e da cultura haradrim, mas só fui perceber o quão pouco quando me encontrei com meu amado tio.’

‘Meu pai me ensinou suas línguas, cultura e filosofia. Ele também faleceu, mas eu já tinha 17 anos. Tentei me estabelecer na antiga casa de meu pai, mas acabei por ter que sair. No começo da minha jornada usei o cavalo de meu pai, entretanto, um animal, não importa o quão majestoso seja, não consegue cruzar os desertos haradrim se o condutor não conhece os caminhos dos oásis. Minha ingenuidade lhe custou a vida, mas eu consegui sobreviver. Caminhei a esmo por dias, as estrelas no Harad não são como as estrelas daqui. Não sei bem por quanto tempo vaguei, desmaiei sozinha um dia, depois de encontrar um poço. Tive muita sorte, pois foram os homens de meu tio que me encontraram. Eles reconheceram o brasão da minha mãe, que eu usava em um colar e me levaram até meu tio, Barak, o abençoado.’ Mírië voltou a sorrir, então.

‘Tudo que eu tenho hoje eu consegui graças à bondade dele, que me reconheceu no instante em que me levaram à sua presença. Ele diz que eu me pareço muito com a minha mãe, com a exceção dos olhos, tenho os olhos de meu pai. Meu tio amava minha mãe como se ela fosse sua filha. Ele a havia nomeado como sua herdeira, mas ela abandonou tudo para ficar com meu pai. Quando ele me viu, toda suja de terra, com as roupas esfarrapadas e a pele queimada ele chorou e mandou que cuidassem de mim, que a senhora da casa precisava ser banhada, que suas feridas precisavam cicatrizar, para que eu pudesse me sentar a seu lado, para que pudesse governar sua casa.’

Durante sua narrativa, os olhos de Mírië ficaram cheios de lágrimas, entretanto, ao mencionar o tio, um sorriso sutil lhe tomara o rosto. Thorin estava atento a todas essas mudanças nas expressões da rainha dourada, mas mesmo em sua desconfiança e antipatia, não podia negar que a vida da dama parecera ter sido sofrida.

Havia algo em Mírië que o desagradara instantaneamente, mas ao ouvir parte de sua história o anão não pôde evitar de se sentir um pouco complacente. Afinal, Thorin filho de Thrain, filho de Thoror sabia o que era se sentir impotente, culpado pela queda daqueles que o acompanhavam em sua jornada. Incapaz de guia-los até um oásis seguro. Engoliu seco.

‘Entretanto, hoje é um dia de festa, e sinto que estou monopolizando a conversa. Mestres Fili, Kili, meus soldados me dizem que os senhores lutam maravilhosamente. Devem me deixar assistir a um treino algum dia desses!’

‘Mas é claro, espero que fique mais algum tempo conosco, senhora Mírië, seria uma honra!’ Fili lhe respondeu, sorrindo.

‘A senhora Mírië tem obrigações para com seu reino e seu marido, Fili. Ela ficará aqui por tanto tempo quanto seja necessário para cumprir tais obrigações.’ Os olhos de Thorin faiscaram.

 

* * *

 

Mírië

 

A água da banheira era quente e Mírië fechou os olhos. A conversa havia tido um efeito nostálgico na rainha dourada e ela se viu novamente naquele dia, tanto tempo atrás. A água da piscina da sacada havia sido quente também. Os óleos perfumados tinham um cheiro diferente, mas ela ainda se lembrava e se focasse seus sentidos nas lembranças ela conseguiria apagar o presente. Conseguiria mergulhar no passado e talvez isso conseguisse preencher um pouco o vazio que sentia.

Lembrou-se de estar quase que completamente submersa quando a criada chegou. Ela havia lhe estendido um roupão de seda cinza pálido e um cordão de ouro para cobrir-se. Assim que Mírië terminou de fechar o cordão a criada havia aberto a porta para que o tio entrasse com um homem que até então era desconhecido para ela.

O tio trajava uma camisa de seda vermelha, calças de couro pretas e um medalhão de ouro grosso, ele já havia mudado de roupa para sua hora de lazer, não mais preocupado em atender outros senhores da guerra do Harad. Já o desconhecido se vestia de forma mais formal, com uma camisa de mangas longas azul escuro, calça de montaria marrom, um colete de couro negro e um turbante com tecidos escuros.

‘Minha princesa’ Barak lhe estendeu as mãos, apertando-as suavemente, como que para acalma-la. Seus anéis de ouro brilhavam no sol poente. ‘Este é Farouk, um dos melhores homens de cura que conheci. Deixe que ele lhe examine para sabermos se seus ferimentos são mesmo superficiais.’

Mírië assentiu, o tio lhe deu um sorriso e se retirou, Farouk e a criada eram seus únicos acompanhantes agora. O sol do Harad vermelho desaparecendo no horizonte fazia com que a água da piscina brilhasse colorida. A criada levou Mírië para um dos tapetes macios. Ela se ajoelhou no chão, para em seguida ser gentilmente instruída a se deitar com a cabeça nas almofadas e as pernas dobradas. O homem começou examinando-lhe os ossos.  
A jovem sentiu uma dor quando ele moveu seu pé em um movimento circular. O tornozelo estava inchado e meio arroxeado. Farouk murmurou algo em haradrim com a criada, algo que a jovem, ainda pouco acostumada à língua da mãe não pode entender, mas os dois riram baixinho.

Em seguida, o homem lhe ouviu o pulmão, o tio havia lhe explicado que era comum entre os homens que se perdiam no deserto que ficassem com uma doença nos pulmões por respirar areia. Os poucos comentários que o curandeiro trocou com a criada não pareciam alarmantes. Foi apenas quando este colocou o cone de ouro em cima de seu coração que Mírië percebeu o risco que estava correndo.

O suor lhe escorria pelo pescoço. Ele iria descobrir logo! Iria descobrir e contaria a Barak, que a iria repudiar! Ela ficaria abandonada mais uma vez, sem nenhum lugar para ir! ‘Não!’ Mírië pensou ‘Me repudie se quiser, mas não agora...tio Barak é um homem bom, há de se apiedar de mim por esses poucos meses. Há de se apiedar...’ Sentiu dentro de si um movimento que lhe deu esperança. Um toque suave em seu ventre que fez seu coração começar a juntar forças, a se preparar para o confronto, para a defesa daquilo que era seu.

O homem levantou a sobrancelha e olhou pra ela com um leve sorriso que lhe curvou o bigode negro e espesso. Desta vez, não falou nada à criada, simplesmente caminhou até a porta e saiu.

O coração de Mírië estava disparado, pois sabia que o homem havia ouvido, talvez até sentido aquele algo a mais, aquela comunicação suave. Quando a porta se abriu novamente o tio entrou a passos largos e ordenou que a criada saísse.

O barulho da porta batendo acordou Mírië de seu devaneio. Renei entrou no quarto e lhe sorriu, estendendo um pedaço de seda besuntado em um olho perfumado.

‘Pode deixar Renei, eu mesma apagarei as hannes.’ A dama pegou a seda e começou a passa-la suavemente em sua pele. O óleo limpava a pele desenhada, as flores e folhas desaparecendo aos poucos. Quando chegou ao ombro direito Mírië pode distinguir duas letrinhas na runa dos anões. As runas que representavam o t e o o estavam disfarçadas como veios de uma folha.


	5. Capítulo 4

Esses meus pedidos de desculpa estão ficando chatos! Por isso só vou agradecer aos meus queridos leitores, em especial à Livlys, Danda, Lourd, Sadie, Maria Regina e Nim, pelas lindas palavras de estímulo! Elas fazem a diferença.

 

* * *

 

Thorin

O rei sob a montanha caminhava pelo amplo hall da fortaleza de Erabor. As tapeçarias estavam sendo limpas e recolocadas no lugar, aos poucos a casa de seu avô parecia voltar a vida. Seu primo Dáin havia respondido seu chamado de ajuda e agora, suas terras abrigavam não só o grande exército das colinas de ferro, mas também algumas famílias que haviam aproveitado da escolta armada para retornar a sua antiga morada.

Thorin suspirou. Esperara por tanto tempo, passara por tantos desafios e, finalmente havia conquistado o que era seu por direito. Erabor e a arkenstone lhe pertenciam. Entretanto, o anão sentia em seu coração que nem todo o ouro guardado nos cofres da montanha poderia preencher o vazio que sentia.

‘Será que essa é a face da ganância que irá me consumir? Será que estou fadado a sucumbir à mesma doença que dominou Thrór? O que me falta?’ Pensava o rei, enquanto caminhava. A reconstrução do reino seria longa, ele sabia, mas confiava que em breve Erabor voltaria a ser a joia que iluminava a escuridão da Terra-Média.

‘O rei élfico deveria me agradecer.’ Sorrio. ‘O resplendor de Erabor poderá iluminar seu caminho pela floresta negra. Volte para a escuridão criatura mesquinha, que eu irei me refestelar em minha própria luz!’ Lembrou-se, então, da expressão fria de Thranduil ao encará-lo.

‘Ele não tem nenhum amor ou simpatia por mim, como eu não tenho por ele, mas agora ele não tem opção se não me respeitar.’ Pensou na expressão dura do élfo ao encarar Mírië. Deu um riso sem graça ao constatar que pela primeira vez concordava com Thranduil. Desconfiava daquela menina que se fazia de mulher. Havia percebido uma mudança drástica em sua atitude no desjejum.

Pela primeira vez desde que a havia conhecido, viu a rainha com trajes simples. Ela havia adentrado o salão de refeições discretamente, um vestido branco, simples, fechado no pescoço por um aro de cobre e sandálias de couro escuro eram as únicas coisas que usava.

Sem coroa, sem pó ou sandálias de ouro. Os cabelos estavam trançados e ele achou que ela parecia ainda mais nova assim. O rosto limpo, com a pele dourada e os lábios rosados, sem a pintura naqueles olhos âmbar, fora assim que se apresentara pela manhã. Mais uma menina que brincava de rainha, ditando a vida de seus Haradrim do que uma conquistadora que atravessou longas distâncias para perturbá-lo.

Mas ela o perturbava. A história que havia contado no jantar havia tocado algo dentro do rei. Ela havia ficado com ele e por toda a noite seus sonhos foram tumultuados. Acordara ensopado de suor, com a imagem de uma imensidão de areia interminável em sua mente, o peito apertado e uma solidão palpável.

Thorin não contava com a aparição da menina durante o desjejum. Havia se armado contra a rainha de postura assertiva, mas ao seu lado na mesa estava uma garota. Uma garota que havia enfrentado o deserto que ocupou seus pesadelos, que venceu os fantasmas sem face que o assombraram durante a noite, e foi assim que Mírië conseguiu abrir uma fresta na couraça do anão.

E foi por essa fresta que ela passou a povoar os pensamentos do rei, e Thorin se via agora, mais uma vez, pensando nela.

Os risos das crianças despertaram o rei de seu devaneio antes que este pudesse pensar em seus significados. Thorin sentiu um alivio se espalhar pelo corpo. O alivio advindo da possibilidade de postergar aquilo com que não se sabe lidar. Mas esta sensação durou pouco. O som das crianças o haviam levado ao estábulo, e lá ele encontrou o motivo de seu tormento.

O vestido branco de Mírië estava com a bainha suja de terra. As tranças estavam meio desfeitas e alguns fios negros e rebeldes lhe contornavam o rosto. Ela acariciava a pele aveludada de um cavalo marrom.

As crianças anãs que haviam chegado com as famílias das colinas de ferro observavam o animal extasiadas. A rainha dourada segurava o animal pelas rédeas de couro. Ela havia estendido a mão ao cavalo que comia algo de sua palma e por vezes mordiscava o braço de Mírië em um gesto carinhoso.

‘Mas como você consegue montar em um pônei tão grande!?’ perguntou uma delas. O riso cristalino que tanto o incomodava soou alto.

‘Qualquer um pode montar em um cavalo, basta saber como subir na cela.’ Respondeu a rainha, e como que para provar o que havia dito bateu as mãos uma na outra para se livrar dos restos de aveia e com a mão esquerda segurou na sela. Levantou a perna esquerda para colocá-la em um dos estribos e em um movimento ágil e gracioso, pôs-se em cima do cavalo, ajustando o pé direito no outro estribo.

O lábio rosado de Mírië se aproximou da orelha castanha do cavalo e ela murmurou algo inteligível. O animal caminhou vagarosamente até onde estavam as crianças e abaixou a cabeça, para que estas lhe tocassem a crina.

Thorin foi transportado no tempo. A alegria das crianças o fez se lembrar das lições que dera aos sobrinhos, muitos anos antes.

Fili estava na idade em que normalmente os jovens anões aprendem a montar em pôneis. Thorin sabia que havia chegado a hora de ensinar o sobrinho a conduzir os animais, mas conhecia Kili e sabia que ele iria querer participar das lições, mesmo sendo muito novo para tal.

Acordou o sobrinho mais velho antes do raiar do dia e o levou ao cercado onde mantinha o forte animal que chamava de seu. O sobrinho havia aberto a boca em admiração quando chegou perto do pônei. Em seu tamanho de criança o animal parecia um grande cavalo de Rohan.

O principezinho juntou toda coragem que possuía para se aproximar e tocar-lhe a pelagem cinzenta. Em seguida acariciou o nariz do animal que mordiscou a manga da roupa do jovem com delicadeza. A tudo Thorin assistia atento. Caminhou para perto do sobrinho quando ele e o animal davam maior sinal de intimidade e o colocou sobre a sela.

Thorin segurava firmemente a corda que estava presa ao cavalo, mas seguia os passos deste, para que Fili pudesse instruir o animal com os comandos aprendidos. Foi então que ouviram um gritinho animado do outro lado do cercado e o príncipe no exílio pode ver o pequeno Kili se esgueirando por de baixo do cercado.

‘Fili, você já monta como o tio! Me ensina!’

‘Olha Kili, para parar o pônei devemos puxar as rédeas assim.’ Disse o irmão mais velho enquanto puxava as rédeas negras no comando que o tio havia ensinado.

‘Tio Thorin, me deixa tentar!’

Thorin suspirou convencido, sabia que não poderia ensinar o mais velho e excluir o mais novo da lição, mas tinha medo de que Kili se machucasse.

‘Dís me mataria se algo acontecesse!’ Disse ao caçula. ‘Mas se Fili me ajudar acho que você pode dar uma volta.’

‘O que eu preciso fazer?’ Ao ver o sobrinho mais velho interessado em defender o interesse do irmão o coração de Thorin doeu. A saudade de seu irmão era constante, ele sabia que Fili faria qualquer coisa para ajudar ao irmão. ‘Como eu fazia para Frerin. Kili deve receber o mesmo treinamento que Fili!’ Pensou em como isso teria influenciado no destino do irmão. Espantou os fantasmas do passado com um suspiro cansado. Precisava estar atento aos sobrinhos.

‘Fili, venha aqui!’ Estendeu os braços para que o primogênito de Dís deslizasse para seu alcance. Em seguida pegou o pequeno Kili nos braços e o colocou na sela. ‘Aqui, segure as rédeas com força, mas sem puxar muito.’ Disse, lhe entregando as rédeas.

Diferentemente do que fizera com Fili, Thorin se prostrara ao lado do cavalo, segurando o menino na sela. O irmão mais velho andava com a cabeça alta, pois ia segurando a corda á frente do animal.  
‘Olha Fili! Estou andando sozinho!’ Dizia Kili empolgado. As risadas dos dois ainda ecoavam na mente de Thorin.

Sem perceber havia se aproximado de Mírië e ela o encarava com um olhar confuso e inquisitor. Pego desprevenido, ele caminhou até a sela do cavalo e fingiu apertar alguns dos laços.

‘A sela não está bem fixa no lugar!’ Disse bruscamente, enquanto puxava o cordão de couro. Só parou o movimento quanto sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro. O calor da pele da rainha dourada atravessou sua camisa de seda e aqueceu algo dentro do anão. Quando se virou o rosto de Mírië estava a centímetros do seu e, pela primeira vez Thorin pôde observar as discretas sardas que a rainha dourada tinha no nariz.

‘Ela é realmente jovem!’ Pensou, mas algo dentro dele gritava que ela era algo a mais. ‘Extremamente linda!’ Os olhos dela brilhavam e ele sentiu o coração apertar mais uma vez.

Deu um passo pra traz, a proximidade com aquela menina o estava incomodando, mas acabou por levar uma chicotada do rabo do cavalo, que havia resolvido espantar as moscas de sua calda bem naquele momento. A rainha dourada disfarçou o riso.

‘Obrigada senhor, imagino que poucos podem dizer que tiveram o privilégio de ter o rei de Erabor lhes ajudando com os cavalos.’

 

* * *

 

Mírië

Ela sentiu o olhar dele lhe queimar a pele. ‘Ah Ilúvatar, o que eu fiz dessa vez?’ Pensou, Mírië havia percebido que o rei de Erabor não nutria nenhuma simpatia por ela, mas esperava que com o tempo pudesse mudar a opinião do anão.

‘Não se preocupe senhora Mírië, Thorin é assim como todo mundo!’ Bilbo Bolseiro caminhava a passos rápidos em sua direção e a rainha dourada não pode conter o sorriso, o hobbit havia ganhado seu afeto de imediato.

‘Vejo que a senhora está muito bem acompanhada! Vou continuar as minhas rondas.’ O rei de Erabor saiu a passos rápidos e antes que ela o perdesse de vista pode perceber um movimento no ombro, como se tentasse se livrar de algo pegajoso que tinha se alojado ali. Mírië sorriu novamente para Bilbo, como que para desanuviar o ambiente.

‘Já te apresentei ao meu cavalo?’

 

* * *

 

Mírië abriu a porta do quarto e pode sentir os músculos dos braços doloridos. Fazia anos que não se exercitava tanto. O marido sempre lhe dizia que ela não tinha mais que se preocupar com isso, agora era uma senhora do Harad, herdeira das terras do tio e do marido, podia se dar ao luxo de passar o dia se banhando nas grandes piscinas, se quisesse. Não obstante, ela sentia falta de exercitar os músculos.

‘Se meu pai me visse agora ia pensar que não sou mais a filha forte e independente que ele criou.’ Pensou rindo-se. Passar o dia com o cavalo havia despertado lembranças na rainha dourada, lembranças doces da infância na floresta, dos ensinamentos do pai e do carinho da mãe.

Lembrou-se particularmente de um dia em que havia seguido o pai. A menina havia ficado tão contente por achar que ele não havia percebido sua presença, mas uma olhada singela por entre a mata e ele a voz do pai a chamou.

‘Iston i nîf gîn, pen neth. E reconhecerei sempre. Sua face está marcada em meu coração, filha.’ *1

‘Gwestog?’ *2 Mírië podia ouvir a vozinha esganiçada da criança que fora pedir confirmação do amor do pai.

‘Gi melin’ *3 ‘Agora venha, vou te ensinar os segredos do meu povo.’

E a menina correu atrás do pai e segurou a mão que ele estendia.

Os ensinamentos do pai haviam se provado muito úteis. Ela ainda se lembrava das palavras em Sindarin que ele sussurrava aos cavalos para acalma-los. Ela as havia usado mais cedo, antes de ser interrompida pelo rei de Erabor.

Mírië suspirou. Se lembrou das palavras da mãe, quando penteava seu cabelo antes de dormir.

‘Quando crescer serás muito bela, minha princesa! Ninguém será capaz de resistir ao teu sorriso, ou aos teu olhos. São os olhos do teu pai e todos os deuses sabem que eu não resisti.’

‘A beleza não é tudo, rainha do meu coração! Nossa filha deve aprender isso.’ Disse o pai, adentrando o quarto da menina.

‘O amor é a coisa mais importante, Mírië. É só o amor profundo que eu tenho pelo seu pai que me ajuda a aguentar essas ausências tão prolongadas!’

Ela se lembrava do sorriso do pai ao ouvir isso. Ele se aproximou da mãe e lhe beijou a testa. Murmurou algo que a criança Mírië não foi capaz de traduzir. Muitos anos depois e as palavras ainda estavam marcadas em sua mente, e a mulher que era entendia.  
Naquela noite o pai havia trazido uma boneca de pano de presente para a menina, e ela havia gargalhado ao correr pela casa puxando a boneca pela mão.

‘Arre, o que essa menina está fazendo?’ Perguntou a mãe incrédula.

‘Estou ensinando pra minha filha os conhecimentos do povo do meu pai.’ A menina havia respondendo rindo. Foi somente então que ambos perceberam que de toda corrida e pulos eles não haviam escutado nenhum som. Os olhos arregalados da mãe garantiram novas risadas da filha.

‘Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog!’ *4

A rainha dourada se deitou na cama e chorou um pranto desesperado. As lembranças doces da infância a fizeram pensar no filho. Mírië nunca havia podido lhe dizer nenhuma das belas palavras que havia aprendido com o pai.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Iston i nîf gîn, pen neth *1 – Eu conheço o seu rosto, criança.  
Gwestog?’ *2 – Promete?  
Gi melin’ *3 – Eu te amo!  
‘Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog!’ *4 – Me alegro quando seus olhos brilham quando você ri.


	6. Capítulo 5

Olá queridos, tudo bem?

Feliz Natal!

Como sempre, gostaria de agradecer aos meus queridos leitores, em especial à Livlys, Danda, Lourd, Sadie, Maria Regina e Nim. Suas reviews me fazem muito feliz!

 

* * *

 

Capítulo 5

Thorin caminhava pelo corredor. As velas bruxelavam no ritmo do vento que entrava pelas pequenas janelas daquela parte da fortaleza. O rei sob a montanha suspirou. Seus passos ressoavam como ecos de sua presença. Faziam meses desde que ele havia reconquistado Erabor. Meses desde que recuperara a Arkenstone de seu pai. Meses desde que seu povo retornara à montanha. Meses desde que, por uma fresta deixada por uma criada descuidada, havia visto Mírië. A imagem de seu corpo trêmulo, debruçado sobre a cama, dos seus soluços fortes e contínuos haviam sido marcados em sua memória.

Thorin havia esperado, parado, como se fosse uma estátua. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas suspeitava que mesmo que seu cérebro tivesse processado o acontecido seu corpo não o obedeceria. O choro de Mírië tocara algo dentre dele, algo a muito adormecido.

Quando jovem o rei sob a montanha havia sido um irmão cuidadoso e super protetor, principalmente em relação à sua irmã caçula, Dìs. A cada grande golpe dado pelo destino, seu coração se endurecia. Cuidara dos sobrinhos, mas não se permitia mima-lo como havia mimado os irmãos. Amava os dois como se fossem seus, mas não permitiria as frivolidades que havia se permitido durante a juventude. Se preocupava com eles, mas nunca os consolava como consolara os irmão, segurando seus corpinhos no colo enquanto sussurrava palavras doces. Não havia feito isso quando o pai morreu, nem mesmo quando Dìs padeceu. Nunca.

Agora, parado no corredor de seu palácio, desejava poder ter se permitido demonstrar esses carinhos. Talvez, se tivesse se acostumado com o choro de uma criança soubesse o que fazer quando avistou a rainha dourada em seu pranto desesperado.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado parado na frente ao quarto de Mírië. Havia visto seu pranto, havia visto a criada tentar consola-la, tocando-lhe os cabelos escuros e sussurrando-lhe palavras suaves que pareciam deslocadas naquela língua áspera do Harad. Era como se cada um dos movimentos de Mírië o hipnotizassem. Como se sua incompreensão o impedisse de avançar em direção ao quarto para reduzir o sofrimento da dama dourada, mas algo dentro de si o impedisse de se mover.

A criada havia se levantado da cama e ha muito não estava na linha de visão do rei. Mírië continuava prostrada. Vez ou outra ele podia vislumbrar os brilhantes que eram as lágrimas dela.

Ele ficou ali até depois das velas terem se extinguido. Até depois do choro ter se abrandado e, por fim, silenciado.

Quando finalmente Thorin criou coragem para retornar ao próprio quarto as sombras dominavam o quarto de Mírië, mesmo que fora da montanha o sol começasse a brilhar.  
A memória daquele dia o atormentava e ele se pegava caminhando em direção ao quarto da rainha todos os dias antes de se recolher a seus aposentos.

As vezes ele esperava em frente à porta, buscando ouvir como algo que lhe desse alguma informação sobre o estado da rainha. Muitas noites não ouvia nada, mas esperava algum tempo antes de dar-se por satisfeito e retomar seu caminho.

As vezes tinha a impressão de ouvir o barulho da água escorrendo pela banheira de cobre que havia no quarto. Nesses dias seus pés o levavam rapidamente para longe daquela porta.

O fato é que havia passado tantas noites encarando a superfície de madeira que conhecia os veios no carvalho, os riscos e imperfeições causadas pelo uso nas dobradiças de ouro e as formas que a luz fazia quando passava por baixo e pela fechadura.

Thorin havia aprendido a ler as sobras por debaixo da porta, os sons do piso de pedra, dos lençóis.

Alguns dias o rei se lembrava de ouvir palavras em haradrim. Algumas ouvira tantas vezes que as podia recitar. Toda vez que percebia caminhar em direção à biblioteca obrigava-se a mudar de caminho. Argumentava consigo mesmo que não tinha tempo para tolices, mas dentro de si sabia que não era por isso que temia encontrar os livros e dicionários haradrim.

O volume grosso e encadernado em um couro vermelho era velho. O dicionário havia sido presente de um senhor da guerra do Harad à um de seus antepassados, em uma época em que os sulistas e o povo da terra média tinham rotas comerciais em comum. Thorin nunca havia prestado muita atenção àquele volume em particular, mas desde que memorizara as palavras temia o livro como temera o fracasso, tantos anos antes.

Naquela noite a porta do quarto da rainha estava entreaberta novamente, mas antes que se aproximasse demais ouviu o som inconfundível de água escorrendo.

Acelerou o passo, mas ainda estava no raio de audição e reconheceu uma cantiga popular que havia ouvido em Lake Town. Por um segundo começou a se perguntar como ela saberia essa velha cantiga, mas bloqueou o pensamento. Estava muito perto de pensar em Mírië na banheira enquanto cantava.

Depois daquele dia em que Thorin à encontrara aos prantos, a rainha havia passado dias sem sair do quarto e ele havia se começado a se perguntar como deveria agir quando encontrasse a rainha. Será que os olhos âmbar estariam inchados e vermelhos? Será que ela estaria melancólica e pensativa? O que havia acontecido de tão grave para destruir a façada tão cuidadosamente construída?

Quando, finalmente, Mírië apareceu à mesa para o desjejum havia adotado a mesma postura simples que chocara Thorin. Usava um vestido de linho claro e poucas jóias. Das lágrimas que o haviam atormentado não havia nenhum resquício. Thorin se lembrava inclusive de um sorriso que a rainha havia trocado com Bilbo e de como o ladrãozinho havia se engasgado com a broa que mastigava.

Percebeu, a contragosto, que sentia falta do mago cinza. Ele tinha se tornado um amigo querido e conselheiro importante. Suspirou ao considerar que Gandalf não seria de muita ajuda. Para aconselha-lo, precisava saber o que Thorin havia visto, mas o rei não pretendida contar a ninguém a cena que presenciara.

Dizia a si mesmo que era porque não queria expor a Dama Mírië, mas sabia que esse não era o único motivo. Havia uma conexão compartilhada entre eles, afinal, Thorin era o único que sabia o que realmente tinha se passado naquela noite, mesmo que ele não possuísse todas as informações acerca do ocorrido.

Depois daquele dia ele não tinha mais ouvido nenhum choro.

A postura de Mírië era mais simples e verdadeira. O pó de ouro que Thorin tanto odiava não havia mais sido usado. Os vestidos, mesmo quando de tecidos finos, tinham um desenho simples e práticos. As sandálias de ouro haviam sido substituídas pelas sandálias de couro duro que os haradrim preferiam.

Mesmo quando a rainha se despediu de grande partes de seus exércitos suas vestimentas contrastaram fortemente com a primeira vez que a vira.

Thorin se lembrou, então, do único dia em que a rainha dourada havia se portado como a alegoria criada por Mírië: quando Thranduil veio com uma delegação de Mirkwood para renegociar uma aproximação entre os reinos.

Quando se lembrava desse dia o sangue de Thorin parecia ferver.

No desjejum, a rainha dourada estava sorridente e sua pele limpa parecia brilhar quando os raios de sol tocavam a tez morena. O rei sob a montanha se pegara sorrindo uma ou duas vezes das brincadeiras dos sobrinhos. Bilbo havia prometido assar biscoitos de nozes como os que Dwalin havia comido na toca do hobbit.

A luz do outono parecia tornar a cena mais nítida aos olhos do anão.

O vermelho brilhante das cerejas, que Mírië mordia delicadamente. O dourado dos pães, que perfumavam o ar matinal. O sabor reconfortante da cerveja rala que era servida pela manhã. As risadas dos amigos. Os olhos dos sobrinhos. Todos esses pequenos detalhes pareciam trazer a cena ao presente e, por um breve instante, Thorin sentiu seu peito se esquentar com um calorzinho nostálgico.

Pouco antes do rei se levantar da mesa, um dos guardas entrou a pequena câmera trazendo notícias de que o rei élfo estava se aproximando da fortaleza e que solicitava uma reunião com o senhor de Erabor.

Thorin havia dado um longo suspiro. A perspectiva de abandonar seus afazeres reais não lhe agradava, mas a perspectiva de fazê-lo por causa de uma visita de Thranduil lhe parecia ainda mais incômoda.

O rei sob a montanha pediu licença e se retirou do aposento para poder se preparar para a reunião com o senhor dos élfos e, em sua concentração, só saiu de sua sala privada quando outro guarda lhe informou que Thranduil havia chegado.

Cruzara os corredores em um passo normal, como que tentando adiar o encontro, mas sabendo que não poderia se atrasar muito, ou seu convidado seria ofendido pela espera.

Foi então que percebeu-se próximo ao quarto de Mírië. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao encontra-la caminhando rapidamente em sua direção. A mulher que o encarou naquele momento não era mais a que havia dividido a mesa do desjejum com o rei.

A rainha dourada estava vestida com suas sedas coloridas, coroa de ouro maciço e colar de esmeraldas. Uma maquiagem pesada cobria o rosto de Mírië e Thorin achou difícil encontrar os traços do rosto delicado por baixo daquela pintura escura nos olhos.

Ela lhe sorriu, mas Thorin não sentiu o peito se aquecer, como havia se aquecido por vezes anteriores. Ao contrário. O anão começou a pensar nesse comportamento tortuoso da humana.

Quando entraram pelo salão, percebeu que os soldados haradrim que haviam permanecido em Erabor estavam usando armaduras que pareciam feitas de ouro. Os olhos pintados com uma sombra escura que fazia com que suas orbes negras parecessem ameaçadoras. Os corpos musculosos estavam contraído em uma posição de descanso que se tornou de saudação quando sua rainha foi vista, caminhando pouco atrás do rei de Erabor.

Thranduil não estava acompanhado de muitos élfos. Sua comitiva, além de diminuta, parecia ser formada por membros de sua guarda pessoal e um de seus conselheiros.

O dia pareceu durar infinitamente.

A pompa dos élfos, principalmente do rei irritava o anão de forma interminável.

Thranduil trazia seus cumprimentos ao rei, desejava-lhe uma longa vida e um reinado próspero. Thorin por sua vez, havia sido instruído a insuflar a coragem dos élfos durante a batalha dos cinco exércitos. As palavras saíram truncadas da boca do anão e lhe pareceram falsas. O senhor dos élfos de Mirkwood deu um sorriso de canto de lábio quando o anão proferiu as palavras que Balin o havia persuadido a proferir e Thorin desejou poder arrancar aquele sorriso a força do rosto daquele élfo que havia ficado impassível enquanto seu reino queimava e seu povo enfrentava tudo sozinho.

Foi apenas quando Mírië começou seu discurso que o sorriso de Thranduil azedou. Foi a hora de Thorin sorrir por dentro.

A rainha dourada falou sobre a honra dos élfos, sobre promessas cumpridas, sobre a amizade entre os homens, anões e élfos e sobre como Thranduil havia sido corajoso.

Neste momento, o rei élfico pareceu confuso, mas a rainha dourada lhe sorriu e respondeu:

‘Afinal, a batalha estava perdida para vocês. Nem mesmo a maior parte de seu exército teria sido capaz de derrotar sozinha tantos inimigos. A derrota era garantida, mesmo com tantos guerreiros experientes, não é? É louvável que o senhor tenha optado por sacrificar seu grandioso reino para diminuir a escuridão na terra média.’

Tudo isso, Mírië proferiu enquanto sorria e Thorin não pode afastar o pensamento de que aquela conversa parecia ser algo privado entre ela e Thranduil, como se outros não fossem capazes de compreender tudo que se passava entre eles.

Com esse pensamento, o rei sob a montanha começou a desenhar uma teoria. Mírië adotava uma nova persona quando o rei élfico estava presente. Pensou novamente, em todos os encontros que havia tido com ela e em seguida começou a compará-los com encontros nos quais Thranduil estava presente.

O rei de Erabor havia se tornado tão taciturno que Balin havia cutucado seu cotovelo por debaixo da grande mesa do almoço.

A tarde transcorreu com a atenção de Thorin divida entre os assuntos do protocolo da visita e a interação entre Mírië e Thranduil. E a noite ele não voltou à porta de Mírië.

O rei de Erabor suspirou enquanto caminhava até seus aposentos. Tantos dias haviam se passado desde daquela visita, mas ele não conseguia desvendar todos os segredos de Mírië. Pensava nisso quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro de penas, mas não pensou em nada mais, pois entrou num sono profundo pouco tempo depois.

 

* * *

 

O sol da manhã parecia mais fraco do que o dos dias anteriores, como se houvesse uma cortina que separasse os raios claros do rosto do anão. Thorin acordou com uma sensação desgostosa no peito.

Sonhara com Mírië. Estavam em uma clareira na floresta, com flores e frutas. A rainha dourada sorria, ele havia lhe dado uma flor vermelha e ela lhe agradeceu e pediu que Thorin a colocasse em seus cabelos.

Os longos cabelos de Mírië corriam soltos pelas costas e ele prendeu a flor na orelha da rainha. No sonho, Thorin pensou que nunca havia visto uma criatura tão bela.

Mírië se levantou e começou a correr, sorrio e pediu que Thorin corresse atrás dela.

Ele sorria e dava passos curtos, se corresse de verdade iria alcançar Mírië rapidamente, mas queria que ela se divertisse com seu jogo infantil.

Ela se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e quando ele a alcançou ela não estava mais lá.

O riso de Mírië o acalmou e ele foi seguindo o som para dentro da floresta, a clareira invisível entre a mata densa. Thorin ouviu um outro som, uma voz mas grossa que a da rainha, mas que ele não conseguia reconhecer.

Quando encontrou Mírië, Thranduil começou a gargalhar e tudo que o rei de Erabor queria era abafar aquele som.

Ele acordou com a luz fraca do inicio de inverno tocando seu rosto.

 

* * *

 

Fili

Fili sorria, escondendo o pêssego entre as dobras da roupa. Ele havia planejado o dia com cuidado para garantir diversão para todos. Kili havia ido até a cozinha e carregava uma cesta grande, cheia de frutas e pães. Dwalin levaria vinho e cerveja. Ori e Bilbo estavam nos estábulos, persuadindo alguns pôneis a abandonarem seus sacos de trigo por um passeio. Fili começou a assoviar a música que haviam cantado quando conheceram Bilbo, no condado. Algo sobre queimar as rolhas e quebrar as garrafas pareciam apropriado para o passeio do dia.

Em sua distração quase derrubou a dama Mírië, que o encarou com um olhar confuso.

‘Parece distraído, meu amigo, o que aconteceu para trazer esse sorriso ao seu rosto? Seria Digga, aquela anã loira? Eu vi como ela olha pra você, os olhinhos brilhando quando você faz a piada mais sem graça.’

Filli riu e negou com a cabeça.

‘Então, talvez a irmã? Tigga?’

O anão riu ainda mais alto e respondeu:

‘Vamos sair para comer em um campo aqui perto. Combinei com alguns membros da companhia. Se você não estiver ocupada, seria um prazer dividir esse momento!’

Mírië sorriu em concordância, fazia tempo que não passava um dia se divertindo. O começo do inverno era sempre difícil para ela.

Caminhavam até os estábulos enquanto Fili cantarolava a música que antes estava só assoviando e Mírië ria da letra. Quando encontrasse Bilbo ela queria poder cantar pelo menos a parte de deixar as facas cegas.

Quando andavam em um dos jardins ouviram risadinhas de crianças e se depararam com um Kili, deitado no chão em baixo de uma das maciças cerejeiras com cinco anõezinhos fazendo cócegas no príncipe. Uma cesta de cerejas esquecida no chão.

Um dos pequeninos grudou nas pernas de Fili, pedindo ajuda, ao grande herói de guerra. Aparentemente, Kili havia encontrado os pequenos tentando sem sucesso alcanças as frutas roliças nos galhos mais altos. O príncipe havia combinado com as crianças para que elas segurassem as frutas que caíssem quando ele balançava os galhos da primeira árvore.

Os pequenos tinham corrido em volta da grande árvore por um tempo, se divertindo e quando o príncipe se deu por satisfeito e desceu, eles haviam decidido agradece-lo com uma sessão de cócegas. Infelizmente, Kili, sendo um grande guerreiro, estava sobrepujando seus súditos e, por isso, eles pediram ajuda à Fili, o herdeiro de Thorin, sangue de Durin para ajuda-los à agradecer a Kili.

Mírië gargalhou, quando Fili correu em direção ao irmão, e, com um grito rápido aos pequenos, para que saíssem de cima, pulou em cima da barriga de Kili e começou a fazer cócegas no irmão.

Os pequenos viram, então, a oportunidade para pular em ambos os anões e passaram à agradecer aos irmãos de forma indistinta. Mírië se juntou aos pequenos. Gargalhando quase tão alto quando os irmãos.

A tudo isso, Thorin assistia da janela de seu quarto. O sonho com Mírië, vívido.


	7. Capítulo 6

Olá queridos leitores. Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews desse capítulo. Como sempre, elas me ajudam a escrever mais rápido. Gostaria de agradecer como sempre à: Livlys, Lourd, Maria Regina, Danda, Sadie e Persio. Meu agradeço e especial é à Nim, por me inspirar para terminar esse capítulo. Uma das palavras que eu usei para descrever o Thorin foi de autoria dela.

 

* * *

 

Capítulo 6

Fili deitou o corpo na grama verde e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele estava deitado na folhagem baixa de uma clareira perto de Erabor. As folhas amarelas e vermelhas das árvores que se preparavam para o inverno coloriam o verde da grama. Algumas frutinhas selvagens enfeitavam os ramos marrons de um arbusto por perto, bolinhas roliças e brilhantes. A luz clara daquela manhã de outono destacava as cores da paisagem e o jovem príncipe pensou que havia tido uma ótima ideia afinal.

Mírië estava esticada na relva um pouco mais a direita. Ela, Bilbo, Kili e Ori estavam se divertindo olhando as formas das nuvens rechonchudas e imaginando histórias para as personagens recém criadas. Kili estava dizendo que uma das nuvens se parecia com o hobbit e que outra o lembrava de Bifur, comendo os biscoitos de Bilbo enquanto este corria com toalhas de tricot.

Fili decidiu participar da brincadeira e acrescentou:

‘Vocês conseguem ver aquela nuvem retangular arredondada, perto dos pés da nuvem Bilbo? São minhas armas! No dia no qual nos conhecemos eu entreguei meu pacote com o maior cuidado ao nosso ladrão e ele simplesmente jogou minhas armas recém afiadas no chão. Esse hobbit não tem senso de prioridade! Jogar no chão armas tão incríveis pra correr atrás de uns guardanapos de tricot, que ainda por cima estão furados!’

‘Meu querido Fili, me perdoe, mas não imagino uma situação na qual suas armas não estejam afiadas e bem cuidadas! Elas não são tão frágeis quanto os guardanapos do nosso Bilbo.’ Mírië correu em auxílio ao amigo com um sorriso brilhante. ‘Ele estava apenas protegendo coisas mais raras. Eu nunca vi nada de tricot, quanto mais guardanapos.’

‘Não eram guardanapos, eram toalhas, estão na família à gerações.’ Bilbo respondeu gaguejando mas sorrindo. ‘Se desejar senhora Mírië, eu prometo te dar lindas toalhas de tricot, mas se quiser, pode usar como guardanapos, ou lenços.’

A rainha dourada respondeu sorrindo:

‘Querido Bilbo, você conseguiria imaginar algum de meus soldados carregando lenços? Os haradrim não costumas se utilizar desses artefatos menos essenciais. As coisas são mais simples, no Harad.’

 

* * *

 

Thorin

Thorin estava com Balin em seu escritório. O conselheiro lhe sorriu quando o rei suspirou, colocando alguns papéis na mesa de magno.

‘Não entendo por que suspira tanto, meu senhor. Finalmente nosso reino conseguiu reestabelecer as rotas comerciais da época do seu avô. Nosso povo prospera, as montanhas azuis se somam ao seu reino na montanha solitária. Você se tornou o mais poderoso soberano anão da Terra-Média. Não há mais razão para suspiros.’ O velho anão deu uma risada rouca. ‘A não ser que o senhor esteja suspirado por...outros motivos...’

Os olhos do rei encararam o amigo com frieza.

‘O que você está insinuando, Balin? A idade já está começando à pesar no seu julgamento, meu caro.’

‘Meu rei’ começou o conselheiro, observando a postura defensiva do soberano. ‘por todos esses anos de incertezas eu segui seus passos. Sempre fiél, sempre honesto, mesmo que isso trouxesse sua fúria à minha porta.’ A expressão no rosto de Thorin suavizou, mas este ainda não encarava Balin nos olhos. Ele havia caminhado até a janela e observava o horizonte, como se perdido em memórias.

‘Eu nunca lhe falei frivolamente e nunca lhe faltei com a verdade. Por todos esses anos eu lhe observei buscar de forma tenaz e fervorosa a restauração da glória de nosso povo.’ Os olhos do anão se encheram de lágrimas. Por anos ele havia querido ter essa conversa com o príncipe, que se tornou rei, e parecia incapaz de compreender algumas das coisas mais simples da vida.

‘Nunca o vi se desviar desse objetivo. Nem mesmo por um momento. Fili e Kili cresceram sob a sombra de um tio que poucas vezes lhes tratou como tal. Nem mesmo à Dìs, sua irmã, o senhor estendeu o carinho que teria oferecido de bom grado em outros tempos. Escondeu-se por trás desse seu escudo de carvalho, criou uma couraça tão dura quanto a sua cabeça!’

Durante o discurso inflamado do conselheiro Thorin havia se virado em direção a Balin e, de olhos arregalados, ouviu sem questionar, mas sentia uma fúria queimando por dentro de seu peito.

‘E amo minha irmã! Amo meus sobrinhos, como se fossem meus filhos!’ A voz de Thorin parecia feita de trovões, rasgando o dia claro. ‘Nunca, ninguém poderia dizer o oposto!’

‘Nunca disse que não amava! Mas, passou anos criando os meninos numa disciplina quase militar. Ah, eu sei que você fez o melhor que pôde, fez as escolhas que julgou mais seguras, criou dois guerreiros excepcionais. E quanto à você?’ O silêncio foi a única resposta. Thorin não havia compreendido a questão por trás da fala do amigo. Balin percebeu a confusão nos olhos de seu rei e continuou:

‘ Sabe garoto, por anos eu observei você crescer e se tornar o soberano que é hoje. Vi, nas aldeias, reinos, cidadelas, montanhas e portos, olhos femininos que se voltavam para você. Seus olhos, entretanto, nunca deixaram Erabor.’ Thorin deu um riso seco e sem alegria.

‘Esperei anos para ver se alguma delas conseguiria. ANOS! Nunca! Seu olhar nunca tremulou em outra direção. Eu estava começando a me preocupar que a doença que consumiu Thoror fosse consumi –lo também.’ Balin riu-se baixinho, então.

‘E o que te fez mudar de ideia?’ Thorin perguntou irônico. O riso de Balin se alargou.

‘Você pensa que é o único que sabe de seus... “passeios noturnos”?! Pensa que enganou à todos? Se esforça tanto para esconder seus sentimentos da rainha dourada que terminou por escondê-los de você mesmo!’ O rosto de Thorin empalideceu rapidamente, o silencio dele incentivou Balin a continuar, mesmo que seu olhar parecesse queimar a pele do conselheiro.

‘Não me olhe assim! Eu segurei você no colo! Segui seus passos com uma fé inabalável, mas não vou tolerar que fale comigo do jeito que está prestes à falar.’ A voz de Balin se manteve calma. Thorin sentiu uma onda de raiva lhe tomar o corpo. Uma fúria que estava prestes a lhe consumir. Fitou o rosto enrugado do conselheiro. A barba branca e lisa que lhe cobria o peito e os olhinhos azuis que mais pareciam contas estavam molhados de lágrimas. Sentiu, então, sua raiva começar a se retrair. Suspirou e foi como se retirasse dos ombros uma carga muito pesada. Foi então que decidiu contar tudo ao amigo.

‘Eu a vi, uma noite...por uma fresta na porta...’

‘É comum se atrair pelas formas femininas...’

‘Não, você não compreendeu. Eu a vi debruçada na cama...’ A sobrancelha de Balin se levantou, Thorin ignorou a expressão do amigo e continuou: ‘Ela estava chorando. O corpo todo tremia e eu percebi que não sabia o que fazer. Não saberia consola-la. Me esqueci das palavras de carinho e conforto. Você está certo. A vida me endureceu. Meu coração não é nada mais que um pedaço de carvão, tão pressionado que se tornou negro.’

‘O carvão e o diamante são compostos da mesma matéria, meu filho. Você sabe amar. Apesar de ser duro, você nunca conseguiu esconder o que sentia pelos seus por muito tempo. Não de mim. Não sobre Mírië.’

Thorin havia caminhado novamente até a janela. A manhã que avançava para o meio dia deixava a paisagem iluminada. Os contornos esverdeados das árvores se destacavam no fundo azul do céu. Ouvir o amigo falar sobre seus sentimentos fez com que o rei sentisse a necessidade de negar a frase recém proferida. Entretanto, de seus lábios nenhuma negação foi proferida.

‘Ela é casada.’ Foi a única coisa que disse. Balin suspirou, então.

‘Eu não disse que seria uma resposta fácil, mas ainda sim, é melhor do que mentir pra si mesmo.’

De repente, um pensamento cruzou a cabeça de Thorin.

‘Ela é amante de Thranduil.’ Cuspiu. ‘Eu avisei que se descobrisse alguma trapaça, alguma desonra eu a mandaria de volta ao Harad. Não consegui nem confrontá-la!’ O rei de Erabor baixou os olhos. Fitou as mãos calejadas com dedos fortes. Mãos que trabalharam muitos anos na terra ou com armas. Mãos cuja história poderia ser traçada a partir das pequenas cicatrizes e calos. Mãos que tremiam só de pensar em tocar uma das finas fitas de seda que amarravam o vestido da rainha essa manhã.

‘De onde você tirou essa ideia?’ Balin perguntou confuso.

‘Ela se põe mais sedutora quando sabe que vai encontá-lo. Se põe no controle. Esconde o rosto e os sentimentos.’

‘Ela se revela para você.’ Argumentou o conselheiro.

‘Para mim?’ Riu-se Thorin. ‘Para mim não há nada. Divido aqueles sorrisos ordinários com todos, com tudo. Comparado à ela sou um velho.’

‘Não pra nós. Os anões vivem mais que os homens.’

‘Então ela é jovem de mais pra mim.’

‘Ela não é tão jovem.’

‘Ela é casada. E tem um amante.’

‘Eu duvido que Thranduil seja amante dela e, se ela é jovem pra você, imagina para o élfo, que é mais velho que seu avô.’ O conselheiro riu baixinho. Seu próximo comentário não chegou a ser vocalizado. O som das cornetas de guarda rasgaram o silêncio do aposento. Thorin correu.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin

O rei cavalgava rapidamente com uma guarda montada às pressas. A corneta de Kili havia soado não muito longe, alertando os guardas dos portões, que soaram suas cornetas em resposta, garantindo o apoio do tio.

Thorin entrou na clareira e viu alguns resquícios do passeio dos sobrinhos. Não precisou reduzir o passo, os sons da batalha o guiaram. Dwalin lutava com três orcs, protegendo Bilbo e Ori que estavam desarmados. Alguns soldados tomaram a iniciativa de auxiliar o capitão da guarda de Erabor. Outros foram ajudar os príncipes, que lutavam mais afastados. Por um breve momento Thorin suspirou aliviado, entretanto os segundos pareciam se arrastar enquanto ele procurava por Mírië.

Por puro reflexo, o rei sob a montanha instigou o pônei cavalgando o mais rápido que a floresta permitia. Ouviu um grito à sua esquerda e em pouco tempo se deparou com a rainha dourada.

Ela estava encurralada, cercada por orcs. Thorin saltou agilmente do pônei levantando o machado de guerra. O orc mais próximo do rei teve a cabeça destruída por um golpe rápido, o rei não teve tempo de retirar o machado, pois percebeu que a rainha estava cercada de muitos inimigos. O segundo orc atacou pela direita e levou um talho do ombro esquerdo até o peitoral direito. O elemento suspresa havia sido útil, mas os outros orcs se viraram de Mírië para fitar o recém chegado, preparados para a luta. Thorin cruzou espadas com o terceiro inimigo e jogou uma faca que pegou de raspão no único orc que não havia desistido de atacar a rainha.

Ela se aproveitou da distração do inimigo e pegou a faca que caiu no chão, cortando os tendões do orc que havia lhe dado as costas. A luta de espadas com múltiplos inimigos tomava muita atenção de Thorin, que monitorava a situação da rainha nos espaços entre os combatentes.

O orc ferido estava tentando tomar a faca da dama. Thorin acertou um golpe no braço de um dos adversários. O orc agarrou Mírië, ignorando os pequenos cortes que ela provocava com a faca. Thorin ergueu o escudo de carvalho e conseguiu se aproveitar de uma brecha na defesa de um dos orcs e enfiou a espada no peito nu da criatura. O orc de Mírië suspendeu a rainha pelo pescoço com um sorriso cruel.

Thorin sentiu a arma de um dos inimigos no braço antes de virar o rosto da cena ao lado. Com uma careta ele se aproveitou da proximidade entre eles e conseguiu perfurar o coração do adversário. Utilizando o corpo inerte como escudo foi apenas uma questão de tempo até acertar o ultimo orc.

Mírië estava tentando se libertar. A rainha debatia o corpo e arranhava os braços do algoz, mas os olhos dele estavam focados na bela face, contorcida pela dor e pela falta de ar. Thorin usou seu escudo de carvalho para acertar a cabeça do orc, que caiu ao lado, libertando a rainha dourada.

Ela caiu, se agachando, com as mãos no chão tentando respirar. As roupas rasgadas e o corpo coberto de cortes e escoriações chamaram a atenção do rei sob a montanha.  
Naquele momento, as palavras de Balin lhe vieram a mente, mas o anão não conseguia esquecer as suspeitas sobre a relação da rainha dourada com o rei élfico. O som da respiração dela era a unica coisa que ele ouvia. Ele se odiaria se algo acontecesse com ela.  
Thorin se ajoelhou na frente de Mírië, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a rainha dourada o puxou para um abraço.  
A respiração de Mírië era errática e barulhenta, tragando o ar que lhe parecia devolver a vida . A respiração de Thorin se tornara errática por outro motivo. A rainha apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele pode sentir as lágrimas quentes que penetravam em sua camisa. Ele havia saído da fortaleza com tanta pressa que esquecera de colocar o colete de mithril.

Seus braços criaram vontade própria e enlaçaram Mírië. Sua cabeça se apoiou no ombro da rainha e ele inspirou profundamente, absorvendo aquele cheiro exótico que era tão dela.

Foi assim que os soldados e os membros da companhia encontraram os dois. Enlaçados tão profundamente que pareciam um. Os chamados dos amigos não pareciam despertar a rainha e foi Thorin o primeiro que voltou a realidade.

O anão passou os braços pelas pernas e costas da rainha, levantando Mírië. Ele murmurou palavras em seus ouvidos, para acalmar a rainha e ajuda-la a montar no pônei, para em seguida montar atrás.

O corpo de Mírië parecia ganhar força conforme chegavam perto da montanha, mas mesmo nos portões da fortaleza o rei mantinha a rainha segura entre seus braços.

O cheiro de Mírië impregnado em sua camisa.


	8. Capítulo 7

Olá pessoal! Fiquei tão feliz com a resposta positiva que recebi! Suas reviews alegraram semanas muito difíceis! Esses meses eu estava trabalhando tanto! De domingo à domingo, as vezes. Como sempre, um obrigada especial à: Livlys, Lourd, Maria Regina, Danda, Sadie, Persio, Nim e Vindalf Dvergar.

Esse capítulo me deu tanto trabalho...e no final não sei se gostei dele.

Como nos capítulos anteriores, as expressões em Sindarin aparecerão com um número e uma tradução ao final do texto.

* * *

 

Presságio

Fernando Pessoa

[607]

O AMOR, quando se revela,  
Não se sabe revelar.  
Sabe bem olhar p'ra ela,  
Mas não lhe sabe falar.

Quem quer dizer o que sente  
Não sabe o que há de dizer.  
Fala: parece que mente...  
Cala: parece esquecer...

Ah, mas se ela adivinhasse,  
Se pudesse ouvir o olhar,  
E se um olhar lhe bastasse  
P'ra saber que a estão a amar!

Mas quem sente muito, cala;  
Quem quer dizer quanto sente  
Fica sem alma nem fala,  
Fica só, inteiramente!

Mas se isto puder contar-lhe  
O que não lhe ouso contar,  
Já não terei que falar-lhe  
Porque lhe estou a falar...

24/04/1928

* * *

 

Mírië

Foi como se despertasse devagar de um sonho ruim. Aos poucos o balanço do pônei foi se tornando mais real, os sons a sua volta ficando mais altos e claros. As cores que dançavam a sua frente pareciam mais fortes e nítidas. A força de Thorin servia de alicerce para a recuperação da rainha dourada. O calor do anão emanava pelos braços que a cercavam, pelo tronco que a apoiava, pela respiração regular perto de sua orelha direita.

Mírië foi recobrando a consciência aos poucos, lutando internamente para não reviver os momentos de pânico pelos quais tinha passado. A presença de Thorin parecia ser a única coisa forte o suficiente para espantar tais temores, ou assim pensou a rainha dourada, durante o trajeto de volta à Erabor.

'O que aconteceu com a menina que impressionava seu Ada[1] ,cujos pilins [2] sempre acertavam o alvo.' A saudade do pai pareceu queimar por dentro de Mírië. 'Ele não teria orgulho de mim agora.' Suspirou.

'Estamos quase chegado, não precisa ter medo.' A voz de Thorin era profunda, mas seu tom gentil e preocupado. A rainha sentiu algo se partindo dentro de si. Sentiu uma culpa por ocultar tanto do anão e, por um momento, teve o impulso de confessar tudo a ele. Entretanto, em sua busca por achar a primeira palavra de sua confissão olhou pra baixo e viu que o rei sob a montanha estava sangrando. Viu que o sangue dele havia se misturado ao seu, viu que seu vestido claro estava manchado em diversos lugares e viu que estaria em um estado de nudez chocante para o povo do pai. Estaria. Não fosse a capa escura e azul que Thorin escudo de carvalho havia habilmente colocado sob seus ombros.

Mírië riu sem graça, ao perceber que inadvertidamente, o anão havia cumprido a primeira ente as cinco etapas de um casamento haradrim. Lembrou-se do dia em que o marido havia executado o mesmo ato, levando a jovem em sua montaria, usando a capa da proteção de sua casa, para sua nova morada.

O movimento rápido do anão trouxeram a rainha de volta ao presente. Thorin havia descido do pôneis e estava prestes a auxiliar Mírië a fazer o mesmo, ela lhe sorriu fracamente e executou os movimentos familiares sem dificuldade.

O Rei sob a montanha olhou para um dos soldados. 'Diga à Óin que eu o estou procurando, peça para que suba aos meus aposentos para tratar da Dama Mírië. ' O olhar penetrante do anão encontrou o da humana e a rainha dourada não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

Thorin enlaçou sua mão nos pequenos membros de Mírië. O calor da pele dele queimando a pele da rainha dourada.

Sem mais palavras, o rei sob a montanha içou a humana pelos corredores da fortaleza. A jovem percebeu que passaram em frente ao seu quarto, mas o guerreiro nem pestanejou, continuou com seu paço firme e rápido até o final do corredor, onde virou a esquerda.

A Ala da família real tinha paredes de uma pedra azulada marmoreada. O ar era mais fresco do que a rainha dourada havia antecipado, pois muitas das janelas estavam fechadas.

Em frente à uma porta dupla de carvalho, com dobradiças de ouro, o rei finalmente parou. Por um instante, o rosto dela estava quase colado ao peito dele e Mírië sentiu aquele cheiro que ha meses se tornara um enigma para ela. Aquela fragrância amadeirada, que pairava pelo seu quarto quase todas as noites, quando a Rainha, impossibilitada de dormir, deitava de costas para a porta.

Aquele cheio familiar, que parecia tanto com o cheiro do baú de carvalho da mãe, onde a menina Mírië se escondia na infância. Aquele cheiro familiar, que ela associava ao crepúsculo e que a ajudava a manter a força mesmo quando a escuridão tomava conta da Terra Média. Era dele! Era ele! Quando a porta se abriu, o cheiro se intensificou e Mírië deu uma risada sem graça. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a rainha dourada se sentiu perdida.

* * *

 

Thorin/ Mírië

Thorin parecia alheio a expressão desconcertada de Mírië. Ele agia mecanicamente. Sentou a rainha dourada em um dos sofás espaçosos que Balin havia insistido que ficassem no quarto do rei; Abriu uma das janelas; procurou uma camisa limpa, que molhou na água fresca que estava em uma jarra de prata em cima de uma mesa.

'Deixe-me ver.' Disse ele, levantando o rosto de Mírië delicadamente. A luz do final da tarde deixava o céu alaranjado, fazendo com que o cabelo escuro da rainha dourada emitisse um brilho avermelhado. Gentilmente, o anão passou a camisa molhada no rosto sujo e machucado da jovem, que se sentiu afogada no cheiro dele.

'Felizmente, me parece que seu rosto só sofreu cortes superficiais.' O rosto de Thorin havia se aproximado do rosto de Mírië, tão atento ele estava em entender o estado da rainha. 'Não acho que vá deixar marcas.' Seus olhos se encontraram. Foi como se ele pudesse ver a alma dela e ele desejou, ardentemente, que ela pudesse sanar seus temores. Desejou que ela pudesse, magicamente, lhe dizer que seria dele, que não haveriam mais obstáculos, que tudo terminaria bem.

Os lábios rosados de Mírië se abriram um pouquinho e Thorin se encheu de esperança.

Uma leve batida na porta indicou que Balin e Óin haviam chegado. Ambos se quedaram, levemente desconfortáveis, na entrada. A proximidade do rei e da rainha não passara desapercebida a nenhum deles, mas, se Balin exibia um sorriso debochado, Óin pareceu confuso. Foi quando o curador que existia dentro dele se fez perceber.

'Dama Mírië, deixe-me examinar a senhora!' Indagou preocupado, agachando-se aos pés da jovem.

A capa de Thorin ainda cobria o corpo quase nu de Mírië e o médico pediu, um tanto sem graça, que o rei e o conselheiro saíssem do aposento, para que ele pudesse fazer seu trabalho sem constranger a dama.

Thorin pareceu que iria protestar, mas Balin e puxou pelo cotovelo e saiu sorrindo e pedindo mil desculpas à dama Mírië.

Óin não precisou repetir o pedido à rainha dourada. Quando a porta se fechou, a jovem já estava desatando o laço da capa azul escura que lhe cobria os ombros. O vestido, já em frangalhos, foi facilmente descartado.

'Me desculpe, dama Mírië, não queria deixa-la desconfortável.' O anão falou enquanto limpava algumas das feridas com um pano branco. A camisa de Thorin havia saído do quarto nas mãos de seu dono, deixando um rastro de pequenas gotas d'agua.

'Não se preocupe, mestre Óin, no Harad, as pessoas não são tão...pudicas com seus corpos como aqui.' Mírië deu um sorriso cansado.

'Mas a senhora não cresceu no Harad, não foi?' O curador falou, sabiamente. 'Você começou a contar sua história na mesa do banquete e vitória, Fili e Kili estavam perguntando ávidos por detalhes de sua terra. Meu irmão, Ori é mais novo e mais tímido, mas ele sorveu cada palavra da senhora, como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa do mundo.' O anão sorriu de leve. 'Ele nos contou mais tarde, as aventuras e desventuras da rainha dourada. Meu irmão ficou muito admirado com sua história e impressionado com você.' Enquanto dizia isso, o anão espalhava um unguento amarelo nos cortes e escoriações que marcavam as pernas de Mírië.

'Seu irmão é muito gentil, por me tratar com tanta deferência. Ele estava conosco hoje, em nosso passeio...Me perguntou sobre as cores do Harad. Ele me parece ser uma alma artística.'

'Ele é. Desde criança, ele sempre enxergou o mundo de um jeito diferente.'

'Acho isso admirável.'

'Acho que se dependesse do meu irmão você seria coroada rainha da montanha solitária agora mesmo.' O anão deu um sorriso simpático.

'Você não vai examinar o rei?'

'Ah, Thorin? Não, desde que ele era jovem, sempre recusou meus cuidados, ou de qualquer outro curador. A menos que tivesse desmaiado, é claro. Depois daqui vou examinar os príncipes e os meus amigos da companhia, meu irmão.'

'E quem vai cuidar do rei?'

A expressão no rosto de Óin se tornou triste.

'Thorin não permite que ninguém o veja fraquejar, minha dama. Não posso servir meu rei na dor, e sou pouco útil em outros momentos.'

A resposta de Mírië se perdeu, pois uma comoção parecia ter se instaurado do lado de fora dos aposentos do rei.

'Sugiro que a senhora se cubra de alguma maneira, antes que derrubem a porta.' O curador sugeriu.

'Mírië olhou em volta, mas a única coisa que achou foi a capa de Thorin.

Antes mesmo de ter terminado de se enrolar no veludo azulado, a porta se abriu e Fili, Kili e Óri entraram no aposento.

'Dama Mírië, a senhora está muito machucada?' Pela primeira vez, desde que fora apresentada ao anão, Óri tomava a palavra antes de Fili ou Kili.

'Meus queridos, eu estou bem.' Ela disse caminhando lentamente até os jovens anões. 'Óin estava terminado de cuidar de mim. Me prometam que vão deixa-lo olhar os machucados de vocês e que vão obedecer ao que o curador disser. E isso vale pra você também mestre Dwalin.' Ela acrescentou com um sorriso fraco.

'Bem, já que vocês, de forma descortês, invadiram o quarto do nosso rei e atrapalharam o tratamento da Dama Mírië, podiam ao menos deixa-la descansar, agora que sabem que ela está bem.' A expressão de Balin era séria e a rainha dourada se perguntou quantas vezes ele não teria usado a mesma expressão para ralhar com o trio. "Aparentemente, muitas." Sorriu mentalmente.

Com muitos pedidos de desculpas e promessas de um compensação pelos infortúnios causados, os companheiros deixaram o aposento, Óin seguia um pouco atrás, ele se virou e acrescentou que caso Mírië precisasse, ela deveria chama-lo, não impostando a hora que fosse.

'Mírië, não quer que nós a escoltemos de volta para seus aposentos?' Perguntou Kili, por cima da cabeça de Óin.

'Muito obrigada, meu amigo, mas eu ainda tenho que executar uma tarefa antes de me retirar.' Respondeu a rainha dourada, com uma seriedade incomum.

'E o que seria essa tarefa, minha jovem?' As sobrancelhas de Balin se juntaram em dúvida.

'Vou atender ao meu salvador, é claro. Não sou uma curadora experiente, como Óin, mas farei meu melhor.'

A expressão de Thorin era de surpresa. O silêncio que predominou no aposento após as portas terem se fechado pareceu se arrastar. O rei caminhou atordoado até o sofá macio e esperou Mírië se aproximar.

A rainha dourada ajoelhou-se ao lado do rei e Thorin viu que ela havia enrolado a capa no corpo como se fosse um vestido. Os cordões grossos da capa cruzavam o dorso de Mírië e estavam atados sobre o ombro direito. Tudo isso ele observou enquanto ela abria os botões da manga se sua camisa. Quando Mírië dobrou o tecido ensanguentado, Thorin soltou uma reclamação. Uma parte do sangue já havia começado a coagular, e o rei sentiu uma dor quente percorrer a ferida.

'Eu não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer por hoje. Na verdade, não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer por tudo que tem feito por mim.'

Os olhos da rainha dourada não deixaram o braço do anão. Ela pegou com cuidado um dos panos limpos que Óin havia trazido, para em seguida mergulha-lo na água limpa de uma das bandejas com ervas medicinais que haviam ficado pra trás.

'Não fiz nada além do que o esperado. Você é uma hóspede aqui, eu devo garantir sua segurança. Qualquer outro em meu lugar teria feito o mesmo.' O fato de Mírië propositalmente desviar os olhos dos seus estava deixando o anão com a paciência curta. Entretanto, ao ouvir a frase proferida, a jovem deu um riso seco e sem graça, tão diferente do riso de prata que costumava dar.

'Na verdade você foi o primeiro nestas terras a me tratar assim. De veras, minhas experiências na terra de meu pai tiveram finais bem diferentes.' Ela disse, limpando mais uma vez a ferida aberta do rei. Em seguida, Mírië passou um unguento esverdeado no corte.

Thorin soltou um gemido de dor, e pela primeira vez os olhos âmbar se fixaram nas orbes azuis.

O rei sob a montanha não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou encarando a rainha dourada. Ele se sentiu tragado pelas emoções que via refletidas ali. Emoções tão parecidas com as suas. Foi apenas quando o sorriso de Mírië chegou aos olhos desta que ele voltou à realidade. Sentiu o veludo escuro do sofá na mão esquerda e o toque suave de Mírië no braço direito.

'Óin disse que o senhor Thorin, rei sob a montanha, não permite que cuidem de suas feridas. Eu me pergunto por que o senhor age desse modo, por acaso receia que descubram que não é feito de pedra?'

A fúria de Thorin se inflamou instantaneamente. Estaria a rainha dourada zombando dele? Ele, que partiu sem pestanejar em seu resgate? Ele, que toda noite passava em seu quarto só para saber se ela estava bem? Ele que passava noites em claro, imaginando os segredos escondidos dentro daqueles malditos olhos de âmbar...

'Eu nunca busquei essa fama, senhora Mírië. Pretendo ser conhecido pela minha honra, pela minha palavra. Não me escondo atrás de segredos intrincados, mas meus momentos de privacidade são meus, para serem compartilhados apenas com poucos. Meus sorrisos não são triviais, nem meus sentimentos. Você, que os distribui com tanta facilidade, pode interpretar erroneamente minha vontade de me isolar. Durante a minha vida, tive poucas oportunidades para luxos, tive que aprender a cuidar de minhas feridas sozinho, os curadores eram reservados para os casos mais sérios, não para damas que não sabem se defender.'

Os olhos de Mírië se encheram de lágrimas. Para Thorin, pareciam diamantes, brilhantes e frios.

'Eu lhe peço perdão por presumir que entendo pelo que passou. Nunca entenderei, mas não imagine, nem mesmo por um momento, que você saiba os caminhos que tive que percorrer para chegar aonde estou! A pouco você me disse que como sua hóspede eu seria sua responsabilidade. Pois bem, você me acusa de me esconder atrás de tramas de segredos? Está pronto para ouvir o maior deles?' Mírië riu um riso louco, triste, solitário. Thorin segurou o rosto dela, com uma delicadeza que ele nunca imaginou possuir.

'Eu nasci a poucas milhas dessa montanha.' Ela disse, olhando intensamente nos olhos azuis. 'Cresci ouvindo lendas de diversos povos da Terra-Média, sobre a montanha solitária, sobre o esplendor de Erabor.'

' Você era de Lake Town?'

'Não, eu vivia na floresta.' A expressão de confusão no rosto de Thorin teria feito a rainha dourada sorrir, mas este não era um momento para risos. 'Meu pai era um general do rei Thranduil. Lutou a seu lado por muitos anos, mas um dia, em uma missão ele encontrou minha mãe e se apaixonou perdidamente por ela. Thranduil considerou isso uma traição, e expulsou meu pai de seu reino, mas permitiu que ele vivesse na floresta, pois caso fosse necessário, ele ainda estaria ao alcance do rei.'

As lágrimas corriam livres pelo rosto de Mírië e Thorin apanhava todas, como se fossem as coisas mais preciosas. Pela primeira vez o rei sob a montanha viu Mírië. Dentro do âmbar de seus olhos, dentro de sua alma.

'Acredito que eu tenha nascido pouco tempo depois. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito nova e meu pai não conseguia falar muito dela depois disso. Acho que uma parte dele se foi com ela. Ele tinha muitas esperanças para mim. Acho que o amor que ele sentia pela minha mãe e por mim fez com que ele acreditasse que um dia, Thranduil nos aceitaria de novo. Afinal, como ele poderia não amar uma criança tão cheia de luz? Meu pai via bondade em todos, no rei elfo e em mim.'

'Por muitos anos ele me educou como se eu fosse uma élfa. Eu aprendi a falar Sindarin e Quenya, aprendi a servir o chá e a cantar, a andar e a me portar como élfa. Um dia, durante minha adolescência meu pai foi chamado ao palácio, Thranduil precisava que dele. Meu pai aceitou, mas expos seu medo de que se algo acontecesse com ele, eu estaria sozinha. O rei, então lhe garantiu que caso algo acontecesse com ele, eu seria levada a Greenwood e lá ficaria.' O choro pareceu se transformar em soluços e Thorin suspirou, entendendo o que havia acontecido com o pai da jovem. Por alguns segundos, algo dentro dele pareceu se rebelar, uma vozinha que dizia baixinho que ela havia mentido pra ele, que o pai dela era um élfo, que ela havia escondido tantas coisas...mas Thorin estava cansado, tão cansado, que apenas afundou essa vozinha na torrente de sentimentos que fluíam livres pelo seu ser. Mírië parecia não possuir forças, seu corpo encolhido aos pés do anão. O coração dele pareceu se acelerar, precisava olhar nos olhos de Mírië. Precisava enxergar além da fachada que ela havia criado.

'Por um tempo, o rei foi fiél à sua palavra. Eu servia bebidas para os senhores elfos do reino de Thranduil, tinha um pequeno aposento e pude manter muitas das coisas que me eram queridas, o arco de meu pai, o pente de minha mãe e alguns livros. Entretanto, o rei percebeu que dentro de mim havia brotado o amor por mais um de seus filhos e que ele também partilhava desse sentimento. Quando eu voltei ao meu quarto, no final do dia, o rei estava lá. Ele me proibiu de pisar em seu hall, me exilou, destruiu quase tudo que me era precioso. Neste dia eu corri para o estabulo, montei no corcel de meu pai e parti para o Harad.' Thorin percebeu então que por todo esse tempo, os olhares que Mírië lançava ao rei elfo não eram cheios de amor, eram cheios de outra coisa. Ele soltou o ar que não percebeu que estava segurando.

'O que eu contei sobre minha chegada ao Harad para seus sobrinhos na festa foi a verdade, mas não toda a verdade. Espero que tenha ainda alguma paciência, prometo que estou terminando minha confissão.' Mírië fitava o chão. A voz de Thorin parecia ter silenciado, mas suas pernas pareciam entender o que ele não conseguia expressar, o rei sobre a montanha abaixou-se ao lado e Mírië e, com cuidado, abraçou a rainha dourada, que chorava fortemente em seu peito. Mais uma vez, a vozinha ciumenta ameaçou inflamar a fúria do anão, mas a tristeza no peito de Thorin parecia ter abrandado seu coração.

'Quando eu deixei o reino de Thranduil eu levei algo dentro de mim. Eu tive tanto medo, tanto medo que meu tio descobrisse, tanto medo que ele me repudiasse. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia uma coragem dentro de mim, uma força que vinha do conhecimento de que havia algo mais importante do que eu, mais importante do que o rei, mas importante do que meu amado. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que algo que seria considerado uma desonra para o povo de meu pai, era uma bênção para os haradrim. Eu me lembro do sorriso de meu tio quando o curador lhe contou que eu estava grávida.' O coração de Thorin parou por um segundo. 'Meu casamento foi arranjado em pouco tempo e, apesar de não haver amor entre nós, não como o amor profundo que meus pais sentiam um pelo outro, há uma forte amizade, respeito, solidariedade. Meu marido sempre foi bom pra mim.'

'Então o que é que você procura?' A voz de Thorin soou rouca e fraca.

'Meu filho. Ele foi tirado de mim ainda recém nascido. Nós nunca descobrimos como isso aconteceu. Eu o procuro por anos, fomos a tantos lugares, na esperança de um rumor, uma pista, mas é sempre inútil. Até você.' Mírië levantou os olhos. O nariz da rainha dourada quase roçando ao de Thorin. 'O oráculo previu que você o encontraria.' A expressão confusa de Thorin pareceu despertar Mírië de seu transe. Com um suspiro cansado ela se desvencilhou do abraço de Thorin e admitiu, então:

'O oráculo me disse que ele estaria ao norte. Que haveria uma guerra, onde lutariam cinco exércitos e, se eu quisesse encontrar meu filho, eu deveria levar o sexto, pois caso o Harad não se juntasse aos anões, aos humanos e elfos, aquele que encontraria meu filho estaria perdido. Se não me engano, as palavras corretas foram que eu saberia aquele que encontraria meu Calellon[3], pois seria ele, e somente ele, que me faria entender o sentimento que ligou meu pai e minha mãe.' As costas de Mírië eram tudo que Thorin podia ver.

Vagarosamente, o anão tocou levemente o ombro da humana. Quando Mírië se virou, os olhos dela tragaram o Thorin. Ele desceu a mão pelo braço dela e guiou-a de volta aos seus braços. Ele afundou o rosto no cabelo dela e pela primeira vez realmente se permitiu mergulhar no seu cheiro. Com uma voz fraca e trêmula acrescentou: ' Eu nunca ambicionei esse sentimento, esse amor que nos rende ao mesmo tempo que liberta, que consome, que arde, que alenta; mas ainda sim, me vejo seu prisioneiro.'

Os lábios da rainha dourada estavam salgados e quentes.

* * *

 

Eu sei que esse final foi sacanagem. Esse capítulo encerra a primeira parte da fic. O próximo capítulo será postado em mais ou menos uma semana e se inicia logo após do prólogo. Espero que vocês continuem comigo...

* * *

 

[1] Pai

[2] Flexas

[3] Elfo iluminado.


End file.
